A Spider Trail
by monsterhat
Summary: new idea for the summary lost and separated from his guild base nyarken in a strange new world and must find there way and discover who they are going to be when they are teleported in to this new game? is it wish come true or are some wishes better left unanswered. well yeah that's the best I could thing of for now might change the summary later tell me if you think I should.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own either Naruto or overlord respectively

So I decided to try my hand at this second story first warning for language, gore, some suggestive themes there however well be no lemons or limes in this story. I'm not too good at writing those to begin with .also I have contacted two beta readers and gotten no response since last year in October to this year so I don't want to hear any whining about unless you know someone can acutely get back to me with in a month or just reply back in general. But wise just know I'm looking.

With out of the way I may jump this up to m rating if I get to any part I think could get too dark let face it overlord is a dark story the farther you get in to it. But for now it will be t rating for reference I won't be using the main map used by overlord (the area Aizn Ooal Gown and Nazarick is at) .but an island or continent is on the same plant. But I won't say to much more. So this is in response to a challenge as well by Unknown567 .ant-overlord challenge here it is for it so my guild master appears her alone separated from his base. First he must find his guild base with surprises popping up along the way. But they won't just be sitting idle either. The NPCs of this guild base well be moving around as well. They won't encounter Ainz or Nazarick at least not till the much later possibly in a sequel if I get far

on a side note for any one wondering about my first story I'm working on it but it has been slow gone and this will possible help speed up.

Chapter 1 part 1 New beginnings

* * *

In many ways watching the sea wave's rush up to the shore was a comfort and disparaging crashing into each other to leave a bittersweet feeling in her chest like the fume and bobble when the waves crashed. Not resolving the conflict yet easing it for a time. a frown set on over her lips blue eyes scanning over the waters. How long had it been now winding up being born here in sense they were an anomaly because they could clearly remember being born yet at the same time.

They could remember living another life one where they were a boy running around trying to be leader a hokage. Learning to be a ninja fighting through dangerous mission, giant snakes, some raccoon dog sand thing. Then fighting his friend, his brother and his rival in all but blood. The flash of memory of being stabbed in the heart almost made her miss the tug on the pool quickly pulling up as the fish came flying out of the clear water in to her hand.

Blonde hair swaying with almost perfect reaction time something the other villagers praised her for her trained reaction time. And her unnatural fighting ability something she got from her memories bring back a somber mood to her. Remembering always made her sad, angry and unsure especially about this second life. In the past she was hated despised even no matter what she did. Here she was just a rather strange village girl help out the village as best she could. Not hate liked even partly because of how strong and reliable she was here and now.

"Think you have enough fish already Naruko"

Glancing back at the cheerful voice seeing a blond haired girl run up looking younger smiling behind her. Unconcerned by the kunai in Naruko's hand as it drew back not any of the villagers though much of it. Other than a strange if not natural reaction to being snuck up on. In a village so close to the Sakura forests one inhabited by many spiders and monsters.

Looking other at the two pails of fish next to her almost overflowing with fish realizing she must not have noticed. Once she got in her zone everything around her just vanished a comfort if she was to be honest.

"I didn't notice did you need something being out here so early Elles"

Getting a strange look from her sister before giggling at Naruko confusion "silly it's almost noon I came out here to get you remember we are having a picnic once were done with chores today"

Smiling at this unlike past life as she call it here she had a loving family if not poor farmers and fishermen working hard every day to survive out in the wilds. Picking up her to pales of fish casting preservation magic one them as they glowed lightly.

Her sister pouted slightly "you still need to teach me how to do"

Giggle at the younger sibling how could she explain being was just born with those spell along with a few other tricks like shadow clone and shadow shirken. Not she had shared what would they even say to it. Though perhaps the biggest block was fear of being looked at with those eyes again didn't want her to exist.

"Maybe later after lunch aright"

Elles grow a big smile at grabbing her arm and practical dragging her along. Running back to the village. Coming in to view unlike hidden village this one had no buildings bigger than one story other than one or two watchtowers. Though it seems poor in comparison made of simple and plane design but it was home.

Naruko stop sensing something near them as a rather tall person stepped in to view standing about eight feet tall clad in fine robs of a noble and bits of metal over the shoulders and forearms. But most notably instead of human legs they were standing on what looked like four spider legs. Then looking at their face six eyes meant two as they smiled and waved at them. Long tentacle like hair framing the head.

Despite being unarmed she could clearly see under the robes and fine clothes were patches of some kind resembled seal from her past life only with different colors lines on the edges. Just looking at this monster Naruko could feel the power rolling off them in suffocating waves.

All her sense warned her to not fight this creator or she would lose panicking but not showing it. Keeping her sister behind her carefully watching the man spider was he a demi human or some kind of demon unsure what to do.

"Hello I appear to be lost could you tell me where we are"

This caught both of them by surprise most demi humans or monster didn't just come up and say hello let alone talk to them. But looking closer at the handsome man spider who was just standing there as if waiting for a response from them. After a few minutes of awkward silence finally Naruko respond.

"We are near the Wingston village in the quarry throne kingdom mister um...

Observing at the man spider seemed to think on confused looking around settling back on to them answering her question

"Nyarken Shadowend thought if seems to long just Nyarken will do"

Throughout this exchanged she noted the lack of hostile intent in fact if anything Nyarken seem uncertain how he even got here. She know the look well because of the other memories of her if not one noticed it at the times she was. Than as if sensing both of their discomfort he seemed to realize something.

"Oh sorry I forgot NPC'S can freak out a little when they see this form let me help."

[driders mirror]

Watching in amazement as this monster changed form before their eyes shrinking down to six feet looking mostly human if not for the fangs and pointed ears like an elves. Though still towering over them.

"Is this better-

"How did you do sir shadow was some kind of high tire magic where did you learn to do " rambling on as Naruko tried to figure out how they did being the closest thing to chakra she had seen since arriving here. Even if they called it magic

Not noticing the slightly surprised look on Nyarken face silently doing something but what Naruko was unsure of. Only it didn't seem to be working by the frown on his face. Contemplating what this magic caster was doing here at least looked like magic just now.

"oh nothing major just a simple transformation spell but if I could accompany you to your village I will need a place to stay for now"

Looking to the younger sibling she seemed cautious of the idea of a monster staying in the village. But he wasn't acting like a monster she would know having fought a few came with less than good intention .but still she need to be sure about this if for no other reason than to protect her family.

"You will have to talk to the village chief about this but you don't mind show your true form right"

Simply nodding his head they went walking back into the village before them.

Hours later

* * *

After one walk and several questions later Nyarken found himself sitting in front of the village chief an elderly man in his 60s. With the girls and her parents in the room with them. Having just finished their story. Though he was still baffled as to how he even got on this huge island over the map before him but the biggest problem was his money wouldn't work here the Yggdrasil coins would just stand out to much. So here they were descending were he could stay the night at least until he could figure out a working plan here.

"So you're new around her sir Nyarken but where are you from I don't think I have heard of this Yggdrasil"

Smiling at Natuko father thinking of what to say would it be more beneficial to lie. Or tell them the truth in just the few hours it took to get back to Wington he was sure of one thing. Were ever he was this wasn't Yggdrasil or the real- at least not his world. Even if his talismans, spells and skills still worked like in game this was assuredly real. He could smell, touch, and taste the hot tea just fine.

Along with everyone and a general sense of their pheromones in the room even if miniscule amount to most humans. Not most had such strong sense of smell to pick them what to say perhaps a half-truth would be best for now till he could gage the strength of this new world around him.

"I not to sure how I got here myself sir Fachtna but I think it might have been teleportation of some sort as to my origin if you haven't heard of Svartalfheim I can't say much more about it besides being a very dark and swamp like place somewhere."

Though his dark green eyes said he didn't quite believe he accepted it for now. Turning his gaze back to the strange coin in his wife's hands weighing it again.

"But as I said if you don't want to accepted my coin I could always help around the village it should be a pretty simple matter"

The chief looked at Fachtna and his wife again perhaps showing my true form as a promise of none hostility to his daughter was not the best idea. But for now I need to find a safe place to lay low till I could decide my next course of action. Something was why I wondered the forest nearby for a day or two just freaking out at the gm call function not working and no way to log out of the game. Calming my mind by sipping my tea a little feeling slightly annoyed for some reason.

"If I may what exactly can you do are you a magic caster because you don't look to strong if not and you don't have very much armor for an adventure" came the village chiefs question. He was sure he had more to say but held it back

"Well I am a magic caster in a sense have you heard of a medium or shaman"

Testing out there knowledge magic caster was far too vague a term in Yggdrasil. When there was necromancer, healer, priests and other but what each could do varied. Or was just how this place worked judging by his questioning look I could guess they didn't know much.

"Can't say I have heard of unless you mean like a shaman of the demi-humans but I'm not too sure what Naruko said you could do magic so I guess you are. But how will help aside form scaring off monster or giving light. Unless you're saying you have some strong 3rd tire magic" answered Fachtna

Chuckling at this one thing was made clear was 3rd tire spell were consider powerful here and it was unheard of to use anything above 5th. Watching as Naruko scowled probably do to not having many spells herself.

"Oh I have far more the just tell me have you heard of 8th tier spells"

Reviving just flat looks or disbelieving eyes as Fachtna scoffed "I want a Sirius answer not blatant boosting no one can do more than 5th tier and you look far too young to even know 4th"

Slyly smiling at I could use one here but best to get on their good side. "Believe me or not I am strong enough to help either with high level spells or work the fields with ease but if you have nothing specific then I will decide how best I can help myself till then thank you for the housing"

Raising a talisman as I teleported away in a flash leaving the silent mood to simmer as they all looked among each other. Uncertain of weather this was a bad omen or not.

"Are you sure we can trust him I know you volunteered to let him stay at you home but still"

The elder man face grimaced in worry one thing they were all certain of was this man was powerful enough they didn't want to risk angering him. But Fachtna just smiled coyly unknown to their guest he had a special talent allow him to read a person very well and find truth. Having been a retired seeker of the kingdom still he would be lying if he said one hadn't been challenging to read.

"I know he was being truthful the whole time even if I can't be certain if he really has kind of powerful magic I know he does not intended to cause trouble here"

Hugging his wife closer kissing her on the cheek "still Naruko I want you to be-

Tailing off as his second daughter was nowhere to be seen sighting- careful"

His wife giggled " on don't worry dear you know how she can be beside I'm sure she wouldn't have brought him here if she thought he was dangerous"

"'s what scares me she too eager to rush off to danger at age like myself"

With Nyarken

* * *

After having wandered the town and getting a good sense of its peaceful feel. Nyarken settled down in a clearing on hill with a good view of the fields getting to work as he pulled out the delict tools laid out slowly drawing out silk in to a pile with color dyes and other ingredients. He was setting up to create talismans it was not he was unused to it rather now there were no hubs or screen to tap it would have to be done by hand.

Being a medium magic caster meant he had to sit down and create more talismans every day to add to his supply unlike other type of caster in game if he didn't have his medium to draw out his magic the spells would either be far weaker or they would have to call on the sprites in the area to empower them which took twice as long as normal caster.

The good part was this cut down on because he just had to charge one up and throw it. The best part was his race as an arachnid made it easy to make them. But still he would have to take time to properly bind them all and set them. Working the silk in to weaves then lining the edges with a color dye for different tiers and finally writing out the symbols on them. Really getting into a grove with making them. in an strangely familiar way

Oddly his body seem to just know what to do which help though it was odd to feel normal making these by hand. Already having made more than fifty of them in just a few minutes.

Feeling something watching him right before the cheerful voice spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Glancing over to see the curious blonde jumping down from a tree right next to him.

But refused to stop working even as he spoke "making talismans"

Silence was over the clearing again as the girl watched him inquisitive gaze nothing every detail. Though she seemed to recognize something as she went to pick up one. Squinting at it with before making some kind of hand sign only for nothing to happen sighting.

"You know is designed for only me to use right"

Glancing at the shaman before dropping it back onto the pile.

"Well it looked similar to something I have seen before"

Stopping to hide his shock shouldn't be possible but then maybe it was possible she had seen a medium of talisman users before. And just not told anyone then again he had a feeling she was hiding a lot.

"Well if you had you would know each one is designed for one user unless specifically designed other wish. Why have you seen one can be used by more than one person?"

"No I'm just wanted to know how they work"

Even without looking he could tell was a bad lie but just raises more question then answer. Still it could get boarding sighting 'well it not like I have anything better to do right now.

"Look if you want to learn how to use then you just had to ask now take a set and i will show you how they work"

And so Nyarken spent the rest of the day showing her how to make talismans. Oddly she learned rather quickly for not know much about the medium class in fact she seemed to be able to make them without much instruction. Even if Naruko couldn't use them yet wail strange maybe she had one of those talents he had heard of rumor of in the village.

Later that night

* * *

Standing over the roof of one of the houses overlooking the village watching in the darkness of night. As the arachnid drones got to work laying out hidden talismans all over the small town wail other went scouting around or porting the area around the forest edges.

They all had similar dark armor with masks on hiding spider like faces hopping around with the long spider legs on coming out of their backs( like Entoma but it light armor). But all of them had a symbol on their clothes or armor of a kind of web like Design with six eyes near the center.

Landed on the builder near him bowing to one knee where three of them mask off. As they spoke in a kind of overlapping voices "father I and my brother have reports of our mission."

Nyarken in is spider form looked at the drone laying on the spider web hammock. "Go ahead"

"The field have been enchanted with the grow spells as you asked and the other are harvesting them and planting more to grow more slowly"

Spoke the first one a drone

"The forest edge is clear and warning pheromones have been put in and around the village to ward off any beast would dare attack" spoke the second in heavier armor a warrior.

Turning to the last one though he was oddly silent scowling "thank you sans, gin. Hadrick your report"

"Uh will we have been combing the forest as requested but um... We were unable to find what you requested nothing has been found aside from lots of insect and rather large forest beasts. No hidden or underground areas above ground or otherwise" spoke the last an assassin type

Though he did not voice it this was to be expected in a way but if he was here did mean his guild base hand come along with him or not. It was funny how his spider summons squirmed under his gaze in what they thought was a failure on his part. smirking darkly before brushing the thought aside it seemed the longer he stay here the more his spider origin affected him.

Like now feeling the need to be far more sadist then he ever was as a monster spider. No as a human he reminded himself the good news was he only need three hours asleep at most. In his boredom he desired to test out his magic more wail helping out the village.

Even if they would never know it but was for the best till he figured out how to get back home. _But what is waiting for us back there toxic air and a backstabbing friends can't even show up one last time._ Shaking though away why was he being so negative right now.

His musing was intrigued by the other "master Nyarken would you like us to kill him for this failure"

Shaking his head right one thing at a time "no I expected something like this though I just wanted to see what you would say though if you had lied I would have had to punish you" Hadrick sweated shaking slightly at the thought of punishment. Not liking the evil glint in his master's eyes at those words. But unable to define his words as a lord of their kind.

'Why do I keep doing I really need to work on'

"But good job once your jobs are done wait in the forest and remain hidden until i order otherwise. I can't have these weak- I mean humans panicking on me"

"At once lord Nyarken" saluting as they jumped from roof to roof silently vanishing into the woods.

Slumping back onto the hammock 'uh I really need to practice not letting myself say such weird things. Is it this new body or just some kind of side effect of ending up here' thinking on it further trying to find some kind of answer while gazing at the night sky. Something he couldn't do back home ' _then again maybe it would be better to stay here'_

No at least not until he was sure there was no way back home but how to even begin such a thing. He didn't even know how he got here one moment he was in his guild meeting room the next he was in an unknown forest in the quarry kingdom. How does even work was his human body still alive somewhere or did it die when his soul and his game avatar shifted locations.

It was giving him a headache just thinking about it looking at his wrist watch as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Remembering how he got in this mess in the first place.

 _Dream flashback_

The silence in the immaculate room felt like an eternity to him waiting for someone to log on already. It was the last day granted it had been some time since most of his last 5 other guild mates had been on the server. Looking around the room hopeful if not frustrated did their friendship mean nothing to them? The least they could have done was come in and vent about life it was a common theme.

Talk about the issue of long hours and demanding boss or some such he had do on occasion.

But no out of the once 49 strong guild only 6 didn't quite the game. Spiral's parlor was their safe haven a truly ingenious design one of the few base in game no one but past guild members even know the location of. Thought it was a hassle to keep even info brokers form finding now it was deathly silent in the past year many hardly ever played any more than a day or two. Still it was the last day before the shut down before Yggdrasil ended. nyarken though maybe one of them would show up looking at the clock already 11:35.

"Why aren't any of you here?"

Think of how he became guild leader not because he was good at it or because he was the most like but only because he was one of the only ones. Didn't fight over leadership like other? There was similar to powerful guilds like Ainz Ooal Gown. The spider nest main problem was leadership or unity or lack thereof it was very chaotic and fun but half the reason it fell apart was simply an inability to just pick a guild leader.

Thus why he was the one holding the guild weapon a five foot long cross blow could be used like an ax or poleaxe. Made of dark crimson and lavender metal. Lined with gems and at the front of the crossbow a basilisk head with glowing red eye. As a message popped up.

[I'm still here master]

Scowling at the weapon why did he make it partly sentient programmed with some responses to some phrases like one. Put in to make it feel less desolate being in the base yet the words seemed to only mock him.

His furry building as he stood up on his four blade like legs particle gilding over the black marble floor. In the halls reminiscing of the old days when the small group of friends came together to conquer this place and make it their own. At first it was only the ten of them then grow. Looking at the statues of each guild member each one build to show their hard work in the group made it what it was to day

Passing a few NPC dark elves went about their preprogrammed movement like normal they were low level pop monsters defend and keep up the floor. But were once they could cheer him up. Now they were just a reminder it was all going to end soon. Halting at two hug double doors engraved with drawing of drideres other fierce warrior and assassin the guild was known for having. Pushing open the door open in a somber mood as green and purple mist roll of the room.

Inside was a massive room filled with webs everywhere with endless rows of bookcases lining the walls? Walking up the wide staircase up to the third floor were seven clocked NPC's stood each armed with a different weapon? Sword, ax, spear, shield, dagger, whip, and the head one hold a large mace. Each one hide thick heavy armor under the cloaks his personal NPC's he made to be high level fighters should any one reach this point into the base. "Follow me'' they fell in line behind as he came up to the throne room. Where the red carpet ended at. Made with webs, bones and metal but comfortably padded sighting at the sight. Though it look to belong to a truly evil being with all the sharp bones and metal edges held together by webs of fate.

"I didn't even get to use the traps in here did I no one could ever find this place"

Glancing at the clock again 11:59 it took so long to get here he wouldn't even make it to the throne before it was all over.

"Goodbye my phantom knight to spider nest it was fun"

dream end

* * *

Jolting awake first smelling something...good blood then came the screams but most of all he heard fighting below him "Naruko run we will hold them off"

"No I'm not leaving you"

..

"Just go get your sister to safety"

Jumping to his feet as he looked over the village fires and smoke rose up around the village as he could make out some sort of knight attacking the village. But looking closer he could see some had tail while other not wearing a helmet had elf like ears. Or other non-human feathers.

'Great now I have to help them or else I will have to find a new place to stay where are my spider assassin, warrior, and drone'

Massaging Hadrick, gin and sans.

{Master Nyarken what do you need}

An angry Hiss left his lips glaring at the carnage before him {why was I not informed the place I'm staying is under attack}

Silence followed with a quick stream of apologies sighting _'they need to be punished later'_ shaking the thought away didn't matter right now helping the humans did.

{never mind we will talk in length about this later for now organize the troops and get to work but make sure none of these attacker escape alive. And save as many villagers as you can.}

{Yes master at once}

Shifting his six eye and moving over to the edge of the roof to see Naruko shielding her sister as she fought off the attacking knights or at least tried to. But even with three clones of herself they were losing quickly if not looking about ready to pass out right now.

Feeling something rise up at the sight it was a mix of anger and something else _'no one attack our little fly but us'_ pulling out some talismans in each hand. 'Well at least I will get to test some of this world's strength to my own' he though before flinging the talismans down.

[Venom arrows]

In seconds the silk paper turned in to a rain of poison boiling into the shape of a rain of arrows. Each one hitting one of the knights. But it was disappointing to see the armor just melt under the power of the 3rd tire spell as they screamed in pain underneath the armor however they appeared to look like pirates or raiders. Even as they dropped their weapons or worse attacked each other in a wild frenzy to make the pain stop.

While the sisters looked befuddled as all of the knights around them started to die in screaming madness. As more came up to attack Naruko ready to attack with her long daggers till form one of the fallen knights a shadow fell over them and crushed the attackers in a cloud of dust. Glancing over to make sure night or the little ones were hurt in the landing before turning back to the raider beyond the smoke and dust.

[Bullet bugs]

As the two bugs answered his call attaching to his robes in the dust shooting out a hail of bullet shaped bugs. Though he was careful to avoid any hum-villagers were in the path. Gunning down a good few before dismissing the bugs pulling out more talismans and throwing them at the raiders with the silent spells

[Bombshell blasts]

[Acid blades]

[Vine death]

Explosion of heat cocked a few wail clearing the dust as more were raiders meet the two other spell between a hail of acid and being entailed by poisonous vines they died screaming in agony or being strangled to death by plants.

Thought without the dust cover many of the nearby raiders took notice of the new threat and rush up to attack fools he though as a blade bug landed on his right arm and a shield bug landed on his left. Easily blocking the first few blows with grace much to the dismay of those attacking. Then pushing his shield forward caving in body or armor in front of him. Followed by a downward slash. To the villagers it looked like a dance of death. Each precise swing of his blade cut through flesh and metal without any resistance.

Each swing killing more as they fell but his shield was not idle either bashing in or blocking blades. But unlike a normal shield bash each hit of this shield might as well have been a mace crushed any unlucky enough to get in front of it. All the wail he felt invigorated by the rush of battle the cries of pain, his mouth watered at the smell of blood and meat.

Then they started to back off as if realizing this was bad the bodies piled around him. He was unsure how many he killed why keep count they were weak not even able to take a single blow before crumbling like paper. Licking the drops blood off his face chuckling which only further scared these raiders.

"What wrong you can slather defenseless villagers but once a big bad spider show up you turn chicken. At least entertain me be showing me some bravery before you die"

Noticing the edges turning to run clicking his tongue before turning his head to shot out webs at them. Gluing then in place in blinding speed he did the same to the rest of his prey drinking up the looks of fear and despair from them With all of them stock struggling to get free but failing.

"So eager to run will why I don't help you out [Venom wave]"

Spitting out a wave of poison as it wash over the raiders laughing at their dyeing screaming.

Stopping to observe the carnage around him over fifty bodies littered the ground around him though scowling at the dead villagers sprawled out in between though none of them were killed by him. Still Hissing in anger 'did I even bring a wand of resurrection with me I should have woken up sooner hopefully the villagers don't blame me for this' thinking to himself before splitting in to three copies.

* * *

End chapter

Naruko

Age 18

Karma points +150 good

Job

Farmer level 5

Fighter level 5

Ninja level 5

Level 15

Stats

Hp 10

Mp 8

Physical attack 12

Physical defense 12

Agility 15

Magical attack 2

Magic defense 5

Total Resistance 8

Special 3

Total 75

Shot bio: died at the valley of end by a chidori to the heart but reincarnated with the knowledge of her past life. However with gaps in those memories. Fearing being hated and despised again she hides her ninjutsu but trains hard to earn the villagers respect and friendship. But has hindered her growth. May possible have a fast training talent or just something she kept form a past life?


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

I don't own either Naruto or overlord respectively

Part 2 choices and waves

* * *

It all started as a normal day for Naruko wake up to prepare for morning chores eating breakfast with the family before getting to work. Still a little miffed about not being able to go on picnic yesterday. Is till the sound of knights braking in the door greeted them as four rushed in blood already spotting the armor. Fear over toke her unable to think of what to do.

"Naruko run we will hold them off"

Watching as her rather ran up to two of them tackling them to the ground even as he was cut their mother already grabbing the kitchen knives wildly attack the last two. Flashbacks of the past came rushing in anger over ride the fear she would lose another family.

"No I'm not leaving you"

Rushing up behind one as they got up jumping up to kick the knight in the head knocking them back to the ground but she didn't see the other one slashing at her side only registering the pain to late Hearing the knights cures at them.

But in his rush to cut down the girl he forgot the father as the Fachtna eye burned with anger rush with a sword in hand Right through the throat.

"Just go get your sister to safety"

Hearing her father words she looked over to Elle cowing in the corner conflicted by drought she couldn't just leave them but she know her sister could fight like she could.

Quickly grabbing her sister hand and rush outside into the chaos outside. The village was being slaughtered by these raider. Anger boiled in her but she had to get her sister to safely first yet before she could even get away from the house one of her father's friend dropped in front of her as three of them stepped up.

"Oh boys look what we got here looks like tonight's entertainment"

They all laughed wickedly pushing her sister behind her glancing at them.

'This is bad should I use move but if i do will they hate me too I...

"Sis...pplease stop them"

Hearing her sibling voice she looked over her shoulder to see those scared eye tear already forming. Resolving herself right this was no time for dough only action. Sporting a familiar hand sign as her inner energy began to move.

[Shadow clone]

15 clones popped in to and rush at the knights fists raised to attack five at each one.

"Yeah go sis" hearing her sister cheer empowered her with strength to push forward

Feeling a rush as she charged hopeful only to have it crushed minutes later watching as five of her clone were cut down with killing blows in minutes. And the punches and kicks for the other clones did little to them before all the clones were gone and she was alone again drawing out some long dagger with a battle cry as she charged on only to get kicking in the gut dropping to the dirt.

"No big sis"

"Ha you got some talent there squirt but I'm afraid we have dealt with ninja before come on I give you one more try before I crush you"

Fighting through the pain to stand up grunting how were they so fast she could even get a good hit in like this. It didn't help she didn't have the massive chakra pool she did in the last life. Already she know she only have a few more trick like left in her.

[Shadow clone]

Only two appeared this time but she had a plan quickly pulling out two kunai each at the mucking gaze of the knights. Moving as fast as possible she unleash one of her newer moves.

[Shadow shuriken]

The six kunai became 42 smiling to herself even as she panted but despair came rushing back as they raised their shield. Despite ruining them the kunais got stuck in the metal and wood.

"Dame it now we need to replace those boss is going to be mad at us again. Though good try kid any last words before we pop your cherries"

Backing up to the wall Naruko tried to think of some way out of this she only had one other skill left but if she use it she would be worthless in a fight. The fearful eye of Elles only made this all the worse and they were too fast to fight without leaving her sister in danger. Feeling tears well up in closing her eyes to try and clear them away.

'Why am I so weak?'

"Don't worry you grow to like it eventually we -ahhh"

Snapping her eye open as the shrinking of the leader was on the ground clawing at his armor in desperation. Wail the other to hack at each other like mad men screaming the whole wail stopping when they stabbed each other deeply and fell over to the ground in blood pools.

Seeing the corroded armor and black blistering skin but just as she wanted to run two more came up with furry at the dead men. But just as they got close a shadow fell over then and crushed the attackers in a ghoulish sound of being utterly flattened shooting up a dust coughing in the dust cloud.

Raped bangs and boom sounds filled her ears as the dying shout of the knights were heard to both of the sister unable to see through the dust it was strange and chaotic. In one moment they were about to die or worse the next the knights were getting killed. Naruko was happy to be safe still worrying about her father. Inside but her mind blanked as the dust cleared with large burst of flames and smoke there stood Nyarken cut them down with some a strange sword and blocking attacks with some kind of shield she had never seen before.

She was transfixed by it all for someone didn't look like they had much muscle they were killing the knight like they were unarmed peasant. It was awe inspiring but as also heartbreaking why was she so weak. She trained all her life to protect her family and home now here this stranger was a monster no less protecting her. When she couldn't even protect her sister for three of them.

Here they didn't look weak like lanky and lithe form appeared but like a monster cutting down enemies with each graceful swings or bashing them with the shield with great skill. Clenching her fist 'why was i so weak' butchering the attackers like it wasn't even a threat. Words for the past came back to her 'what's wrong scared cat'.

It was just like before she couldn't save anyone not haku, the old man, not Sakura, not even her own best friend from that snake. Unable to do anything but watch trembling with regret and shame not even realizing she was crying. "Why am I so weak?"

"Big sis what wrong sir Nyarken saved us?"

Both of them were oblivious to the carnage went on around this point to enrolled in their own despair is till a voice reach both of them a weak and strained voice.

"Girls your safe..why aren't you getting away"

Snapping their heads over there to the bleeding and battered form crawling forward. their father missing an arm as he limped out of the house before it exploded from inside. Idly hearing cries of the knights inside. But rush up as the seer fell to his knees coughing up blood. Even as a small pool of blood was forming under him.

"Dad" they both shouted racing over to his side both of them in tears as they tried to keep him up. Naruko knew this was bad but she didn't know any healing spells yet.

"Don't worry we can get to safety so sir Nyarken is already clearing the way"

Glancing other just in time to see him finishing the helpless knights it might have been wrong but she could only feel happy they were dead. Watching as one moment there was one then three of them.

Wait what trying to understand how he did was it an illusion as if to prove her wrong coming over. Villagers gather around her many injured in some way or another. All of them uncertain if they could trust the arachnid despite fighting for them.

"Sorry for not acting sooner I was asleep till just now hum all of you look gravely hurt hold still this should help" pulling out several talismans they just saw him butcher there attacker with.

Many of them grimaced but unable to oppose him he just slathered their attackers with ease what could they do even if they wanted to. Naruko herself pulled her sister and father closer with eye shut tight. If she was going to die at least it would be with a family this time.

[Healing silk]

[Protection from arrow]

[Spider fang trap]

[Maximize magic: summon arachnid warriors]

In quick succession she felt her wound heal and heard gasps of shock. Opening her eyes to see eye everyone was hurt healed along with some kind of dome over the group and more spider like people standing around them armored with spears, swords and bows of great quality.

But most amazingly her father who was all but certain to die first his missing arm was growing back. Then all his injuries just healed leaving only bloodied clothes she could only stand in shock. Why was this monster being so nice was it a trap but then why... They were already beat none of this made sense.

"As long as you stay here you should be safe my kin will guard you till the invaders have been rooted reassured they will _scream_ for mercy when I'm done. Then I will bring everyone to town squire when I'm sure all of them are take care of"

Turning around to leave Naruko gather her charge she had to know. There had to be some kind of catch to this.

"Wait why you are helping us you clearly aren't threatened by these people so why"

Turning back she could see the question in his own eye as if not believing it himself. Before looking her right in the eyes and speaking.

"Because... He seemed conflicted to answer for some reason as if trying to not say something.

"Because I have decided your village is part of my territory little fly and no one attack me and gets away with it alive" though the other around her seemed shocked by the answer. But nonetheless relieved

Nyarken watched more shock by his answer himself she could practical see the conflicting emotion in his six eye before leaving it at. Not trusting his own voice to speak more she felt drawn to him wanting to know. Blushing slightly she know would be foolish now though she would question him later. Watching him sprint down the dirt road in a blur of moment.

Velvet doubles was having an odd effect in game one could switch between them here he could feel each copies moment and action as his own all at once. But it was need to get to the rest of the village in time as Hadrick reported reinforcement coming as a second wave of 100 knight coming up.

' _This is perfect i can win this village over in one fell swoop_ ' was another thing why did he feel the need to do what he did it started as a want to help them but then he went saying he practical owned this village now. Yet he did know why worse he couldn't really say he wasn't planning it already he let some of the reinforcement get through just to show the rest of the village his strength.

Stopping to unleash a wave of flies out of his mouth quickly attack the knights. Before turning to cut down more with bullet bugs as the third one was cutting up the last stranglers.

They didn't even realize they were being funneled to the town center as he blocked on path glancing over at the other two copes. Smirking at the shaking mass of knights there was only about thirty two left before another twenty came up from the road leading in to the village.

"Alright now does anyone want to give up?"

Silence filled the square as they all glared at the drider but were frozen by bone chilling terror. All of them had seen their comrades die horribly at his hands with just a spell or two. Other not even just a swing of his sword but was neither here nor there. Though they were brave to still stand against him if not foolish.

"Oh to bad I was hoping to gather some information but if that's how you feel Hadrick, gin and sans"

As if on cue from the rooftops to the shadow of the buildings more than four times their numbers came out of the shadows and roads. All of them armed and glaring hungry at them.

Three stepped forward bow to me i looked them over "yes lord Nyarken none have escaped this is the last of them"

Smiling wickedly "good the rest of you clean up the rest leave nothing but there armor and weapons intact if possible. But you three will go gather the villager as punishment for not altering me earlier"

I felt joy at the three commanders' hopeless expressions but obediently faces as they reluctantly turned away as the arachnoid summons jumped at the raiders. Hearing the screams as they were quickly over run yet unable to look away from this.

It was inhuman monsters in fact but i could feel only joy as my kin's happy faces. Feeling hungry myself reluctantly reaching out to pick up an arm timidly bring it to my mouth it smelled good. Before i know it i was already eating feeling my copies doing the same before vanishing.

'This isn't normal i should have spared them they were already on the edge of giving up' the thought quickly got interrupted thought as if to comfort my own confused mind _'we aren't human anymore beside they had it come to them and the humans will be thankful for use cleaning up the mess'_

Was this really ok wait was really my own thoughts when did I Become so cold and pragmatic. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I barely missed the crowd of villager coming up to us glancing over.

Greeted to the sight of a nice neat pail of weapons and armor with no bodies in sight. Already the other were gathering the rest of the weapons in to one area with the bodies of the villagers in rows across from the gear of the raiders. as the arachnoid line up around the town square the three commanders came up kneeling to my surprise the villagers did as Naruko and her family came up with the village chief.

"Thank you lord Nyarken I know we doubted you but truly you have saved us is there any way we can repay you or you troops"

Before i could even respond Naruko father came up next for a second i thought he would have some harsh words but instead I got.

"I can't thank you enough for what you have done sir-no...lord Nyarken you saved us but more importantly you save my lovely girls I only wish my wife could be here to if not for those dame knights"

Unable to fathom how I got here I wasn't a hero I just kill the knights in cold blood this felt wrong or at least I should. But I was being thank sure I saved them but should they at least be mad I failed to act sooner. I need to make it up to them wait it.

Panicking with only the thought I need to do something i somehow made a void in space appear before sticking my hand in and pulling out a wand. Thank god i put those in there before the end of the game. Otherwise this would be awkward glancing over to see some of the drones nod as they stood back.

So this was all of them good I just need something to make clear my intention.

"Good people there is no need for thanks as they dare attack you and you took me in even though I was a potential danger. Thought I know not why these men attack you I know this as a gift of gratitude i will lift the heavy sorrow befalls you. But i won't do this every time someone dies or could negatively affect the natural cycle of death"

They all looked up with confusion at my words till i pointed the wand at the rows of the dead. Hesitating for just a few second feeling all eyes on me.

[Wand of mass resurrection]

Watching in awe as form the wand came a wave of light over the dead glowing in an area of lights. Before it vanished and the dead villagers began to rise up looking around in confusion. The crowd could only look on in disbelief at what just happened as Naruko family rushed up to their mother so did many other.

Good deed done it was time to leave before I could find out some other terrible secret about this new body. What i failed to take into account was the villager swarming all over me with thank you and hugs of grated. Why do I feel like I fuck up again?

outside the village

* * *

Away from the village a finely dressed caption stood on the hill wounding what the hell was going on first she started hearing screams and seeing fires and smoke now. It was quite none of them were returning worse the village was not in cinders like she told them to leave the place.

"Where are those idiot we have other villages to raid if we want to draw out the army"

One knight in similar armor came up to her looking nervous about something. Despite his large size he cowering under the captions cold gaze. He know she was curl to any displeased her.

"What is it now are they having fun again"

Shaking his head no "caption Kylee it appears all of them have died there marks aren't showing up"

Show the a Parchment with 432 sigils with 332 black marks wail the rest were still glowing in anger before turning back to the village with a smirked taping her chin in though.

"So we finally found some of them did we alright prepare the cannons and get the rest of the men ready we got real knights to kill"

"Yes madam "running back to the ships thought hiding her irritation they should have been able to hit one or two more villages before they were even noticed. Thought she wouldn't slink away form a good challenge after all no one was stronger than her the pirate queen of the Iron Gate Sea. Thought she would be sure to claim all those survived as her new acquisitions and toys.

"Time for some fun"

back in Wington

* * *

Instead of leave immediately as planed the villagers all but begged him to stay apparently they felt indebted to him some kind of god kin. Not only had reviving the dead back fired they all revered him and refusing to stop calling him lord nyarken. So here he was in chief's house again.

He wasn't sure what worse fact the little fly had this strange look on her face every time she looked at him. Or face they wanted to build a statue in his name. Not counting how they kept trying to think of ways to repay him. What would they say if he told it how easy it was he pondered but would only make things worse?

They should fear him after what he did yet not only were they not afraid they thanked him. For killing those poor defeated knights and then eating them granted he did admit they partly had it coming but still. He didn't even have the heart to tell them he just want to leave with his guilt. At least guilt he know he should have felt but perhaps was the most terrifying part feeling nothing about it only satisfied they were dealt with. He was a drider... No he was human why did this keep happening.

He could already see the changes affecting his thought, feeling even his point of view. Thinking of humans as weak little bugs like it was natural he needed time to clear those thoughts before he lost himself again.

He just could see Elles happy face every time she looked at him like a hero. All the children did what could he do to without saying or doing something rash again.

' _Relax this is naturel for weaklings to come to us for aid after all we decide when they are allowed live and die'_ yet thought did little to comfort him if anything he was starting to realize something this new body seemed to have a mind of its own worse. He was finding little in the way of arguments against such though.

"Are you ok lord Nyarken are you displeasing somehow" came Naruko voice with strange ton he still couldn't decipher. Perhaps his brooding over the changes made her think.

"I'm Fine little fly I'm just think is all was there something you want to ask me"

She seemed surprised by the question but was silent for a time before opening their mouth to speak only to stop. Before speaking again "how did you get so strong"

naruko voice was so light the only reason he heard it was because of his heightened senses.

"If you think i was born like this you would be wrong" gently taping her shoulder. Locking eye. Seeing the surprised looked as she blushed trying to not look directly at my eye which was rather had to do when they have six eyes.

"But I couldn't even touch... I couldn't... Wail you ...struggling with what to say next before counting. Just handled them with those seal and barely even broke a sweat fighting them... I trained so long just to get strong enough to protect my family yet was it meaningless"

Her deep blue eye reflected just how weak and hopeless she felt it brought back memories of my first time playing as a heteromorphic race being hunted after just getting up to level 20 only to get stopped by a party of player. If not for finding the spiral's parlor I may have quite the game back then. So I know feeling well in moment it gave me hope I felt some of my humanity shine through.

"No you just need to train more all do you have someone to teach you"

Shifting uncomfortably at wanting to comfort her i patted her on the head.

"For someone self-taught you not to bad but they were around level 20 if not higher probably mid-twenties and you are only level 15 trust me it was not for lack of training but they just had more experience than you"

Thankfully she was too depressed to notice the silent spell which let me see her states. Though seemed to fail to lift the defeated mood she at least looked less glom.

"Then how long did you train to get this strong so i know how to get stronger too just like you" chuckling yeah would just make her feel worse knowing it only took a few years. Still what would be the best way to help?

Just as I was thinking of how best to help her the chief came in looking worried and sweating.

"Uh lord nyarken we have a slight problem it seems more raiders have come and this time they have cannons they are surrounding the village as we speak"

' _Oh more snack to the slaughter let's go show them what happens when they step in to the spider web'_

Briskly keeping up with the chief to see what he meant sighting at this new deployment. As apparently they had cannon thought on the up side there was less than half of the numbers came before. So maybe main force was just disposable grunts and this was the third wave with the boss leading the charge of elites.

Catching a women dressed in a trench coat and captions hand with long flowing hair though she didn't appear to have any weapons or armor on her carried a short scepter with a spike on the bottom and a glowing orb at the top so a magic caster. With cold mismatch eye scanning over the village as it looking for something. Stopping on myself when a long voice came booming overhead.

"Hello army of the quarry throne come out and fight us head on and we will only burn the village to the ground make us come in there and let's say my boys are going to have fun tonight"

Hanging my head in disappointment before sighting 'right they didn't even know I was in this area.' Did raise a fair point why wasn't some kind of army at least in sight it may have only been a few hours but still.

"What are they talking about chief allen"

Looking warily over the guns atop the nearby hills before turn back to Nyarken. "Well usually the army dose portal the kingdom ever so often fights off the occasion ale bandits or dangerous factions but unless word gets to them they might not even know what has happened here"

Sighting a I robed my temple" so what you saying is they have probably been raiding small detached villages to draw out the army"

Going pale at the realization and horror at the implication. Thinking this over they expected some straightforward battle with the local army. Smirking as a devious plan started to form though the biggest problem would be those cannons. Unless might work.

"Gather all the villager I have an idea but first I need to make sure you are all safe"

Minutes later

* * *

Quickly all of the villagers gathered in to a large storehouse as I gathered several talismans in both hands. Attaching them to the building watching as a hug barrier rose up around it before making it looked like just an empty clearing.

Messaging the arachnids troops

{make sure not of the raiders get close to the store house other than feel free to take out anyone enters the village as you please}

Before jumping up to the roof to get to the front of the village arriving to the leader looking around I only count about six cannon in view thee on either side of her good would make it easy to take them out.

"I asked for the army to show their face not some lone adventure or are they too afraid to face me"

Hearing the jeers of her men I smiled this would be to ease checking the level health and mana of each of them. Though oddly the cannons seemed to work on some kind of magic energy.

Chuckling show time releasing my human form "what you don't think I couldn't have taken them out myself"

Expecting some kind of angry rely only to get a hungry smirk drawing her scepter up to the sky. "You must be brave to face the pirate queen Kylee darkness drider or not still don't think I let slide"

The skies darkened as thunder boomed overhead so she knows six tier then this should be fun. I just throw up a talisman as it flashed the skies cleared again.

Shocked grapes came from those gathered drawing the aim of all the cannons. The elf just laughed "so you know a few tricks won't change how this day ending this village will burn and you will be at my feet soon to be another member of my crew no my personal toy surrender and I'll kill them quickly for you"

Consoling my rage bubbled up at I was tempted to just launched my arachnid at her. ' _No she could be useful we need to break her personally'_ just imaging the look on her face at seeing her crew massacred her spell broken. And being thoroughly beaten even when she went all out.

"Counter offer all of you drop your weapons and I may yet spear your men before teaching you the true meaning of fear" normally I would control it but she just threatened my new home. I couldn't let Naruko die like so time to break lose.

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you boys show him the cannons"

[Admok shield]

[Ant-sniper]

The two spell activated just as the boom of the cannon sounded only instead of getting hit the knights found themselves shocked as seconds later all six cannon exploded into deadly shrapnel killing at all the gun crews. Little did they know the combo spell not only stop ranged fire but also redirected low level shots back at them.

Thought to all of the raiders it appears there cannons just blow up upon firing.

"What the hell just happened marching did you power them right" growling at this mishap mocking laughter came from behind her. Turning to yell at the crewmen only to stop there was standing was Nyarken.

Shocked at how fast he moved shouldn't be possible "attack you morons"

He just stood there as they rush up swords drawn only to watch as he teleported again and the ground underneath then blow up with a massive blast.

Kylee was gritting her teeth now how this happening was turning back to glare at the magic caster pointing forward with a yell "stop doing that [twin: dragon lightning].

Watching as the lightning raced at her enemy but just as it got half way there. [twin Penetrate widen maximize magic: Toxic cannon talisman] throwing out one single talisman as it morphed and changed into a two huge orbs of burning toxic poison the killed the very grass under it launching forward pricing right through the lightning dragon like it was nothing. Kylee had to roll out of the way as the hill she was once on was blasted apart hearing the screams of her men on it as they choked on toxic fumes while other got killed from the sheer force of the blast. Not more than half the men standing with her were dead or just trying to get back on their feet after last spell.

Anger and pride force the caption to stand back up to look at the monster just ripped throw one of her strongest spells like it was nothing. But at the same time she was ignited what tier was spell she had learned of Meta magic but never seen so many used all at once. Still she smirked at him getting back up even while dodging she could feel the burning in her side as from a glancing blow.

"Oh I'll say you good but we aren't done yet boys show him the powers I gave you and crush him" this consumed Nyarken what was she talking about just as the survivors started to mutate and change shape in to abominations forms being part demon. Even Kylee herself grew larger with A elongated moth fur and another set of small arms. If he remembered right they were call Draegloth a half demon half dark elf.

"Are you scared now magic caster fighting demons in these forms we are much stronger now" despite the inhuman voice and force words Nyarken could clearly see last attack still weakened her even in this form. Hanging back as the rest of the half demons charged forward.

But then fear filled their hearts as he smiled a dark evil smile as two long centipede like creature crawled up one linking to each arm "do you like my thousand Lash Bugs they are one of the harder weapon to use in my arsenal but I think you like them"

[Greater storm strike]

Unlike before his was not a spell but a fighting skill as he moved faster than they could follow both long bugs lashing out like hug whips in burs of motion. As they left deep gashes in the ground before Kylee could even say anything thing to them. Several were sent flying at her in pieces even there demon forms didn't help them as they were shredded to pieces she herself was knocked sliding back form the force of being hit by a few of them.

Trying to dodge on instinct only to feel herself getting crushed Wising just to get air looking down to see herself hanging nine meter in the air by the centipede like monster bug.

"Wheeze. Pant... You think you won but did you forget about the rest of my crew"

Unsettling laughter greeted her as more spider monster came out of the village dragging crops looked to be half eaten. Shock and disbelief filled her they should have been unnoticed.

"These worms you mean or perhaps some of the other being cleaned up you should have surrender when you had the chance then I might have spared them but now what were the words you used oh yes you're mine now"

Even as the caption was brought closer she struggled to get free kicking and biting but the bug was unaffected by it all desperation to live "no wait we can make a deal right you can't just kill me"

As if to drive it further just how out classed she was his laughter filled her ears "kill you why would be a mercy right and last I check neither of us was playing nice oh no by the time I'm done with you you'll be part of my crew". Holding up a talisman as a double appeared.

"Go back and get the village cleaned up I need to teach this queen some manners."

Finding some hope in herself she could work around this but even didn't seem to be hidden for long. "Oh I forgot you're a captain right so you must have a ship around here somewhere your two get Hadick to go find it and take care of but bring back anything of worth"

"You think I'm beaten I don't break easy trust me some slaves tried we know how worked out. And when i get free well see how well you do with round two" defiance dripping off her venomous words

Turning back to her eye practical glowing with evil intent "oh I like a challenge it has been a while since I had to torture someone. But you'll find I have my ways"

* * *

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

Authors note: I don't own either Naruto or overlord respectively

Part 3 unexpected guests

* * *

The village was repaired quickly to the amazement of the villagers with the help of the arachnids arch-troops as they started to call went so far as to contribute a statue of his victory in defense of their village. Something only further drove in the point to Nyarken they were now calling him a godkin.

A descent of powerful god like being had come to save the land in the past. If his theory was right they were players as well but wasn't why he was staring as the stone statue in disbelief. No it was Naruko behind him asking to be trained by him when just three days ago she saw a dangerous monster. But was the problem there was no point in training just one of them to fight.

' _Might as well train all of the human here to fight for us twisting further into our webs'_ sighting should he but then what would have been the point of saving this place. Only to leave it out of his control no his protection but even the thought seemed like a token only thrown in to make it sound better.

Maybe Kylee was right as much as he hated to give credit to the remorseless psychopath sadist. He wasn't doing this because it was the right thing to do but because it benefited him every action proved that even the walls around the village were made form Kylee old ship just to torture her more he striped the ships down to make them in to walls around the village.

Turning back to look at the girl bowing to him "tell me do all of you feel this way as well"

Naruko looked confused until others started to kneel next to her as well. Till no one was standing up in the nearby area. See as there was no objection he moved forward with his plan. "Alright spread the word to anyone who wish to learn to how fight off raiders like to meet me near the wall in an hour and be ready to learn"

Quickly everyone moved to get ready already he know where to start basic hand to hand, weapons and bows would all be need as a basic lesson. Though his thoughts were cut short as he felt a hand tug on his clothes. Looking to see Naruko nerves about something but he know look of fear.

"Uh i kind of wanted one on one training"

"Why you are pretty strong with those moves"

Flinching away at as if burned for whatever reason she seemed reluctant to show them. Putting a hand on Naruko shoulder to draw her attraction. "You know whatever you're afraid of you don't have to fear because ninja skill are something put you above most of the others"

"How did you know i was a ninja" taking a step back shocked realizing no one in this village recognized ninja skill though in game those were common moves. But the reaction made it seem like some dark past weird.

"Because where i came from shadow clone and shadow shuriken are moves only used by ninja makes you very cool to have learned them on your own. Tell you what if you want to train more we can do one on one seasons to make those stronger. But" pause with a fierce stare making her tense up.

"mean I will want you to work twice as hard and may take time away from your family once we start it will become a daily routine I won't stop until I say you done" unleashing a little killer intent if what she wanted I would need to work with her more and see if I still had ninja training manual Nekogordamon. Gave me if I was ever interested in the class he would have loved to meet someone interested in it like Naruko.

' _Too bad he abandoned us in the end like everyone'_

Clearing the thought away watching the girls face shifted between several emotions at once before settling on something. "You're sure you don't hate me for being a ninja"

What trying to process the weird question though maybe she had some bad memories. He couldn't have her doubting herself would just weaken her in the long run.

"Naruko I couldn't hate your cute little head no matter what and if you're afraid of what other well think just remember this it's not about what or who you are it's about how you use those skills. If they can't see how wonderful you are then there not worth thinking about" seeing her muscle relaxes at sighting wail hanging her head to hide her eyes.

"Now if you still want training think about it and come to me after my practice with everyone else ok"

Jumping away wail taking to the roof tops moving fast then there eyes could follow with a quick invisibility spell. I wonder what they would say if they knew where I was head thinking about how secure it was along with the wall I also build a hidden base under the village where I was keeping kylee till I could turn her to my side.

But without the tutor chambers in the fourth floor of the spiral's parlor it would have to work. Though the captain was strong willed if nothing else already it hand been three days and she was still holding on. Albite beardly kylee was close to submitting to his side. He would have to reword the arachnid assassin for their good work later.

Arriving at a raised patch of dirt as it slide up to allow entry closing beinded. Moving swiftly through the pitch black tunnels. Passing a few warrior and drone to the dungeon cells. One opened the door walking in to see the room. With reinforced chains and walls A tray of tools nearby freshly cleaned. The once proud caption hanging on the wall her outfit ruin with blood stains, rips and tares. Head hanging low panting as the bondage gear drone stepped up.

"Well is she educated enough to behave yet"

"Yes i believe so she knows what happens if she misbehaves again"

Turning to the caption "well kylee do you understand"

Her head rose up disheveled and wild hair moving aside to show her to mismatched eye looking up. "Yes nyarken-sama i will work for you for now"

The assassin looked ready to punish her again but I raised my hand "alright then here are the ground rules follow them well first no killing unless I allow it, no disobeying orders I give and three i will only fix you wand at such a time I know I can trust you"

One hour later

After checking the bows one last time hearing the vibration of the string. Back in Yggdrasil I switched to a crossbow for more power and quicker reload time. But as much fun as was the villagers weren't ready for yet. And the only crossbow with me was the guild weapon equitant to a world class item.

Would just be overkill so these few bows were made with the help of my arch-troops. Though i could have tested if the once a day wish upon a star deciding against better to only use it when necessary.

To my surprise it was Elle came up first as the other started to show up. Smiling hopefully will even if this body had other instincts I wasn't going to become a monster.

"Good your all here I will make this a daily routine with three part the first will be archery, the second will be with a weapon of you chose form the table and the last will be hand to hand any question"

Naruko raised her hand "why not just train with a bow i don't think anyone here is too eager to go rushing up to fight any time soon"

"Because what happens then they get close and what happens when you don't have a weapon caught unaware all im teaching you is how to survive and protect your families. What you do with knowledge is up to you"

The villagers looked down remembering how that went naruko still looked forlorn form the reminder. "Now for now it all i will ask is three hours each day so come pick up a bow and a melee weapon" after a quick demonstrations we got to practicing

Quickly forming lines away from the set up targets watching all of them especially naruko.

* * *

It was rather slow going at first but within the next two week they could all shot well enough. Weapons practice was slower without having them injure each other. Hand to hand was the easiest for most being farmer they had good muscle to them.

Even if a little dull I could see them being cable fighters one day before dodging a slow punch. Looking over Naruko she was building some good muscle as she started to kick my feet out i just jumped over her. Throwing a paralyzing talisman at her she side stepped it with a spinning blue orb in hand what did she call it again oh yes resengan charging forward.

As fifteen clones appeared around her good she didn't need to make those hand signs to make them anymore. Thought I had to summon a blade bug to block the rain of knives appearing. Quickly throwing three [Flash arrows talismans] blinding naruko as four illusion hazed into being tanking the attack. Wail I cut down five of the confused clones the other quickly attacked or throw different color knifes.

Deflecting and and dodging around then to knockout each one. In case it was the real naruko only to feel three grabbing Nyarken looking up to hear her battle cry falling straight at me with rasengan in hand. Only in shifting in to the form of a knife.

[rasengan blade]

Raising my blade to meet it as the blade expanding into a blast. Smoke filling the clearing as she herself was sent rolling away.

My eye drew to naruko getting to her feet she was excellent at everything with just a few days. A narutel warrior though training with me twice as long each day helped. Approaching naruko on her haunches panting form the work out.

"was very good work today you might just earn master ninja with in another week or we could try and work on some other magic classes"

Looking up in alarm at not believing her ears it had only been a week. Didn't seem like much but she already had ten more levels to her classes. Though i don't know what the knife dancer class was but it could be useful.

Despite being sweaty and exhausted she seemed to gain back a lot of energy in a few moments. "What do you mean lord nyarken I don't feel any Stronger I'm still so weak"

If I was holding back a lot in the sparring sessions she was on par with the raiders kylee had under her. Though I didn't tell her I had low tier immunity so her attacks could hurt ne no matter what she did. As least not till level sixty and now spell like resagan were below six tier. Admittedly i was unsure if was a magic or a physical skill.

Before I could speak up we both heard cheering turning to the crowd watching. "Was awesome sis can you teach me blue orb trick to?"

How loud was Elley yelling to be heard over all ugh my ears? Helping Naruko up though she seemed preoccupied by the villager cheering her on. Blushing at the praise and encouraging words.

'Good with this she will finally get over fear of hers even if we don't know what it is' _now we just need to show how good it will be as one of our key fighters'_. Feeling hollow again at the why was i training the little fly to be my warrior. Or to help her protect her family i couldn't tell. But the lack of conscience didn't help me feel any better about all this.

Seeing Fachtna come strolling up with a pat on the back "thanks again"

Looking puzzled by the words "why all I did was train her"

He shook his head with a sad smile "i have tried to get her to hone those skills more for years even if i didn't say to her. But he's always been afraid of using them like we would throw her out for showing them. You did in two weeks what i couldn't in five year. Look"

Watching in interest as Naruko had her resagon out explaining how it worked to Elle who looked to be full of energy. With a beaming smile though most notable Naruko was grinning a little.

"she's past my level at this point something i know she could do but well fear always held her back. So thank you lord Nyarken"

Sadly the happy moment couldn't last as a drone came running up bowing "my lord there is a Legion of 4,800 knights is head to the village" scowling as I shifted to my human form

"Describe them please"

"Well they appear to be clad in red and brown armor with strange mounts look like horses but with six legs and strange lizard like tails. Baring a flag of some kind of throne"

"Would be soldier of the throne kingdom army but why have they come out here now"

Not focusing on Fachtna musing as I thought about the best course of action i wasn't going to waste resources moving away at this point. But then who would the villager side with if it came down to a fight. _They may turn on us unless.. We need to make them see we are there only survival_. No i wasn't going to manipulate this mess to make someone follow me besides if worse came to worse i can call in all the help I have given them to get away.

"I see me and my forces will hide if you need help simply call my name while holding this" handing Narukos father a small wooden totem.

Though he seemed conflicted but nodded "you aren't leaving are you we can't just ask you to leave after all you have done for us"

Smiling coyly well at least alleviates my fear of them turning on me but now there is till the chance they may think the village as turned against them. "I know but if it come to it i would rather not have your village attack because of me though you have been understanding I fear the army may not be"

Nodding sagely at I found a good hiding spot to listen in of the conversation. Cash item would be use full to gage what kind of response was need though I would have to make sure Kylee was nowhere in sight for all of this.

With Naruko

* * *

Following father up to the wall to see the army hand come on chimros an odd mount brought by the seven heroes. But had been breed to become the know steed for the quarry throne Soldiers riding on chimros back and one foot fully armed. But something seemed off remembering the manual lord Nyarken had given said to always look at the smaller details.

Like the way the soldiers seemed on guard and ready to attack just getting up to the wall. Already weapons drawn with a look of trepidation wail those in the back were looking around for any danger. None of which was good then again it could just be they didn't expected to find a walls here.

"This is commander Vo'kilas of the crystal army I demand to know what happened to Wington village" spoke a man dressed in finer much more noticeable colors with a great sword on his back and two short swords at his sides. Riding a red chimros clad in armor as well bearing its teeth with a growl nay.

"I am Fachtna adviser to chief Allain of the Wington village what do you need" father didn't show it but I could clearly see he was nervous. But even if he could read all the soldier before him there was no way to fight many all at once without lord Nyarken help.

"We have urgent news and are in need of a place to rest open the gates so we may speak more privately"

She didn't like tone and neither did her father grimacing. She always wondered what it would be like to see in to the hearts of other as a talent. But her father wouldn't speck much about it. Only there were days he wish he wasn't gifted by the god to have such sight.

"Then I ask you put away your weapons wail inside the village many still remember being attacked by raider knights"

Looking down again with a kind of eagle vision one of the many skills she had worked to learning. She saw the face of Vokilas give a menacing glare up Cleary upset by the comment.

"You will listen here peasant we have a major problem down in Solsik and we need to get to Vilregard now open the gates or we will break down this gate by force and arrest you all for treason against the kingdom" yelling out the command with fury.

Turning back to father how it was Nyarken was far kinder then this yet the knights could not even be expected to show up to save them were demanding and harsh. Anger rose up in my chest father as if sensing it looked over this look. Telling me to calm down with his eye alone. Before waving to the villagers below before turning back to me whispering.

"I know how you feel about this but it would be bad to draw their wrath. Already they suspect we are against them" panting my shoulder.

"Then why are we letting them in they could just attack us anyway" I bit back how could he be so calm right now.

"What about Nyarken" I felt my face heat up at those words looking away "'s different he was always kind even when we just meet but commander rubs me wrong" pouting with crossed arms.

"Sigh... look my little Naru we must be kind to travels because someday stranger may save your life just like lord Nyarken. Besides I would rather not have another incident like last time" with a stern look

"all I did was dye their hair organ for pushing Elle and not apologizing besides he couldn't even prove I did it" one thing did change between the past life and this one I was still the king well queen now I guess of pranks.

"That's not the point and you know it just promises me you don't provoke them"

"Fine but if they hurt Elles.. Letting the threat hang father just ruffled my hair "good girl no go run along I'm sure your tired for the practice earlier" watching him go ahead before scaling the wall down. Carefully watching the knights push their way in the leader already yelling at the chief about something.

Using my practiced stealth skills to blend in getting a closer look a lot of the soldier seems worn out or even injured. Creeping closer to hear what they were talking about.

"-This is bad thought we can't expect them to just sit around at solsik those dame demi humans are monsters. Last I heard they have some kind of floating island now" one said dismounting.

"Bla just rumor but you are right we need to actively mobilize the army. Why isn't the kind doing anything" as a second feeding his chimros

" is compacted but I heard there trouble up in Drawth hammer with all the chaos going on there is talk this might be a scheme to hit us by surprise." spoke up a third knight

"Well why not draw from the west side then" the second shook his head "na the Sombor republic has already betrayed them I hear if we give them an opening they will take it"

A new voice poke up loudly "you three quite the chatter and get to work setting up a pin already we don't want the chimros running free" they saluted as got to work. Though she didn't know what the other kingdom were about but the thought of a flying rock with beast men jumping down from sounded scary.

Still I stayed a little longer to hear tidbits of more conversation about some kind of beast man attacks on cities near Solsik. Along with them finding other villages ruins leading up to ours.

Turning with a long kunai in at the presence of someone behind me. Only to blush seeing Nyarken there holding my wrist feeling my heart beat faster in his gentle touch. "Sorry I didn't know was you"

Then he gave heartwarming smile I saw every time I did better in practice. Trying to force myself not to blush but I did smile. "No need but good reflexes though you still need to work on your detection"

Hanging my head "I know but you just too good at it how are you not a ninja"

At my pouting he just laughed quietly "my dear though ninja are efficient at stealth they are not the only classes can do well. Now why don't you tell me what you heard so I can grade you."

What was this a test again thinking on it he would never make it easy to figure out when he gave a test or not but if he said then it meant there was one. At first I hated them they remind me of Mizuki but Nyarken didn't have any ill will with them.

Tensing up "well it seems like there is some kind of trouble near Solsik and rumor of a floating rocks and beast men falling down from the sky. And some kind of trouble in Drawth hammer with their ally betraying them. Lord Nyarken sir" hoping would help though I didn't like the sires look on his face.

"Hum doesn't sound good I might need to talk with this commander can you take me to him" I really didn't want to but I trusted him so "sure this way"

Nyarken pov

* * *

I didn't like the sound of this at all form what I could learn no one had any floating islands like in Yggdrasil which could only mean either a player had left it behind or a player was leading this beast men attack. I wasn't sure if I am more excited to finally have a good fight or scared but I know I could let them touch my web.

I had already gotten tunnel under this village and webs both above and below even if hidden. But the real question was who Could it be floating islands weren't uncommon in Yggdrasil but not too many people were still on when the game shut down. However still left over a thousand guilds could have logged back on.

Sighting I can figure this out later but I needed to be careful with the commander. Form the heated argument with Fachtna I could tell he was not happy he was a relative of the king who joined the army to gain power from what I could tell. However he got stuck bring in reinforcement when the battle near Solsik started going south.

One couldn't gain prestige by being a messenger at least in the commander's mind. However the beast men had been hounding them a few times on the way up. Already he had to leave behind one hundred dead men form one attack.

"Uh so what did you want to talk to the commander about" came Naruko voice.

"'s simple if this danger threatens your cute little head or little home I will just have to deal with them wont I" really trying to keep some of the more primal comments to myself with the knights around. I could only images the kinds of question they would have for someone saying they would eat then beast men whole for even getting close.

Naruko blushed at but tried to pout cutely "I'm not little I'm 18 you know your just freakishly large And I can defend myself" smiling as at her tsunede side

Arriving at the chiefs newly constructed house damaged in the raid. Glad strictly told Kylee to stay out of sight a famous pirate was sure to draw the wrong kind of attention. Knocking on the door as it opened moments later to a very nervous chief Allain. Walking in Vokilas glaring at us with a venom shout "what is this man doing in our private meeting"

"Sir Vokilas is the man I was telling you about if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be talking right now this is lo-sir Nyarken we owe him more then we could ever repay." I waved him off I really didn't need the praise I didn't think I deserve it.

"Nonsense Fachtna I merely did what was right though I thank you for your kind words" sitting down at the table.

"No what's this I hear about a floating land and beast men falling from the sky."

The commander cursed his men under his breath before sighting "now look what I say doesn't leave this room. We can't have a full blow panic on our hands includes you child" he spate looking at Naruko who glared back at him "fine...jackass" she whispered the last part.

"about a week ago some floating rock came over the skies of Solsik with beast men dropping from the sky they took the harbors first and then started to lay siege to the city. But we don't excusably have a lot of ways to shot down a hug rock even if we could it would ruin the city for weeks if not years. Due to its size in the end the blitz attack overtake the city and they are now holding it. But I suspect they are already planning to take Corela next then go up from there. I will be frank they could decide to rush through here and attack Vilregard either way we need to rally the army and any willing to take back Solsik before all these poor souls are eaten alive or worse the bastard take any more cities hostage"

A tension filled the room with silence at those grime words Vokilas eyes locking with my own. It wasn't a question what he was suggesting but if it would be wise to get involved. There was no illusion if they saw my strength they would not let me go so easily. Weather fearing my power or seeking to control it.

In the end I couldn't risk the village getting hurt but I would fight this battle my way.

"Well sorry to hear but we will make sure those beast don't get past here" I spoke diplomatically as possible. Thought he didn't take the subtle decline to well.

"I guess you aren't as great a warrior as this man said you were if you grow a spine. We will be leaving in the morning we need to get past Farin's jaws as quickly as possible. Before we are over run good day" storming out of the room and slamming the door shut.

"Was really wise to turn him down" asked a disappointed adviser I just glared at Fachtna. "I didn't want to involve myself in a war if possible at least not before I'm ready to"

"Oh and what could you possibly do to even the odds against so many beast men" I just smiled oh there was a few things but first I need information no point in going in blind. Though how to get it I would either need a spy or I would need to find out more about where these beast men came from. It might reveal a clue to if they had a player or not.

"Come on Naruko I have more to teach you" standing up to leave me self Naruko already following behind me "yes sensei".

Opening a gate to the tunnels [fairy fire talisman] a small light appeared and floated around me. So Naruko could see as we walked down the changed passage ways thought still tight they were smooth now with the walls decorated in webs and rugs of spider silk. Opening an iron door to Kylee room a very plain room but as she gained my trust I would give her more than just a bed and chest to put her things.

"Ah my lord comes to see me again after harshly pushing me in this small dark room" Naruko seemed agitated by the captain then again I couldn't blame her.

"well I need information on what you know about beast men and floating islands" I demand if there was one thing I learned Kylee only respected strength and determination. She seemed to shiver at the dark tone bouncing off the walls.

"Ah you want to know about the little furry folks who live on the broken isles .hun well I can tell you there mean, primitive and my kind of party animals if you know what I mean _boss_ " I let lose a little killer intent watching her sweat a little. But otherwise be unaffected so I put out more just to show how series I was.

"Fine fine boss no need to get so blood thirty let's just say the broken isles use to be a part of the mainland. With tribes of all sorts of demi-humans on it till the seven heroes came along and ended their little empire about one or two hundred years ago. Since then they have been trying to take back a foot hold while I was last on one of these islands they found some old relic of one of the 47 titans first came here if you can believe even had a flag from them"

47 members so it not Ainz Ooal Gown but still I need a bit more. "Are these titans still around and also what did the flag look like"

She shrugged at "heck if I know they are said to be long dead or sealed away depending on which version of the story you hear. As for their flag it looks like a foot print with 10 different heads on it with an odd m mark in the middle why are you~a collator of flags now"

So it was hydras mark interesting they quit the game long ago after we finished them off. Almost found were our guild base once or twice though if it's only the guild base this just became a much simpler battle.

"No reason seems there using the floating island to attack Solsik so look forward to crushing some beast men soon" Kylee lost her board look and smiled darkly at "oh I get to go hunting for some beast skin rungs"

Leaving the room "why did you need to ask her why even keep her around she evil"

Stopping at Naruko question "because she useful if put to the right job take my arachnid summons here are different kind's assassin who are good for recon and inflation but not too great at taking damage. Then there are the drones which are strong and hard workers but lacking in to fighting capability and then I have warrior which are fighters and defenders but poor builders and not so stealth"

Listen in riptide attention as I went on "there are other but the point is everyone has something there good at a role they great at Kylee has sailed the sea for quite some time, been a good leader, strategist and fighter but poor at relating to people. She just need a little... Motivation to get point to her better direction"

Naruko listen well be for speaking " ah so you saying she can do good she just needs guidance but how do you know you can trust her what if she lied"

I smiled pulling Naruko closer "ah thinking ahead good but lesson is for another time. When you're ready for now least get back to sparing I have a training room down this way"

Stop to ask "why training more I thought you said you weren't going to fight in the war with them"

" no I said I would fight it on my terms but I can't take my best warrior with me if I don't think you ready wars are different form battles and I have a bad feeling this will quickly become a war" leading the confused ninja down to the training room though she was slightly smiling at the praise.

* * *

End of part 3

Naruko

Age 17

Karma points +190 good

Job classes

Farmer level 5

Fighter level 5

Ninja level 11

Knife dancer level 4

Level 25

Stats

Hp 18

Mp 12

Physical attack 18

Physical defense 18

Agility 24

Magical attack 6

Magic defense 12

Total Resistance 15

Special 3


	4. Chapter 1 part 4

Authors note: I don't own either Naruto or overlord respectively

Naruko Part 4 beast wars start

* * *

Naruko rolled out of the way wail deflecting attacks form her right and front. Glad she had gotten down this lesson quickly. Before jumping over something and on instinct kicking out hitting flesh silently activating her martial arts. Phase dodge

Followed by [thrusting barrages] stabbing were the faint sounds of movement was the clang and cries at the attackers were at. Wishing she could see in the dark tunnel but master had told her wasn't the point of this training. Scowling as it went silent again hearing foot falls from above?

[Ghost strike] then hearing the knife fly throw the air hitting followed by a hurt cry only a few left all of them were close though. Trying to confuse her but she smirked finally getting into it. Martial art nine tail slash moving fast pushing her body to the limit to hit each one before they could move again predicting their paths. Hearing all of them cry out.

Resisting the urge to blink as the light fairy fires flashed into existence. Allowing her to see the hurt and knocked out arc-warrior and assassin around her. Feeling bad for them however she was still tried form this much harder training session as master called them she would call it the two weeks of hell fight training and eating in the dark. When not above ground with her family to train her other senses something she could do now.

Nyarken came in to view clapping "good no excellent was almost perfect though you could have ended sooner"

The ninja glared at her master and sensei "I was tried and I wasn't sure how many there were"

Nyarken just beamed down at her with smile speed up her heart. "Well regardless you did well and I think your ready"

Feeling her chest fill with pride at those words though trying not to show it master kept calling her a tusnede for it when she tried not to show how much it meant to her.

"Now as a reward I have a gift for you something I've been working on for the past two weeks bring them in"

Wounding what he meant two arc-soldier came forward holding two long daggers could be called short swords. With a spider shaped pumal wrapped handle, shirkin guard and burnt orange blades some words on it.

The other was dark metal chest and shoulder guards with leg and arm guards. Boots and gloves ending in metal claws. A red symbol on it of a spider's web and six eye in the around the middle. With navy blue cloth under with a belt and other pouches looking to have something in them.

Taking the the weapon, armor and clothes "these are yours as proof you are one of my most trusted warrior and friend. Imbued with enchantments to enhance your strikes and shrug off blows. All of this is legendary gear and shouldn't break with any normal means being made of things stronger than adamantine"

Overwhelming joy and pride rush through her alone with admiration how much work he did to create such items. Where did he even find the materials holding it tight to her chest? "Thank you sensei I will cherish them forever but you didn't need to do this"

Blushing as Nyarken patted her on the back "good now let's get back to the surface it's almost time to strike"

Back in Wington

* * *

After teleporting back it took her a minute to adjust to the bright light. Never understanding why master kept his base so dark but maybe. It was to blind any intruder's Nyarken was still on guard around the soldiers. When it had become very apparent the knights were going to be staying longer than expected. At least eight hundred of them the legion commander still need to rally the army to retake Solsik.

"Ah you done with her personal training already was the armor for"

Turing to the voice it was Cothran the commander of the cohort left behind to be the rear guard. Unlike Vokila Hyuga this Cothran was a very kind and understanding man though his disinterest in political power lead him to being put under Vokila command. He and the rest of the captains and major under him quickly blended in with the village day to day life.

"Yes and this armor is my gift for completing two class in just four weeks any beast man sighting" Nyarken voice changed with the topic naruko could swear she saw his eye glow for a moment.

"No all is quite so far Viletrum squadron just getting back form patrol wail hung squadron and Shough squadron are watching over the road form the walls"

It was funny how viletrum actually respected Nyarken along with most people. As long as they were hard working and honest unlike there legion commander. "What about Aizer squadron are they still hurt from the ambush?"

Lowing his head sadly "yeah we think it might be infected but with not temple close by there isn't a whole lot we can do but make sure it doesn't get worse"

Looking to her master something she had taken to calling him at least in her head after all the training, time and help he had giving her. Though still too shy to say it loud but didn't change he was everything she though a good ruler should be.

Giving a pleading look to him with her eyes alone hearing him sight "fine i will heal them little spider but you should know I don't have too many healing spells in my arsenal"

"Wait you're a healer I thought you were a shaman" Nyarken just waved the comment off walking to the makeshift camp for the soldiers. "Why can't I be both but you never asked and it seemed like you were handling it"

In truth he was trying to hide just how strong he was because if it got back to Vokilas he was sure to return just to conscription Nyarken either as a soldier or get forced pay as a freelance adventure. He reminded him of one of his worse bossing back home.

Someone aiming to get rich and powerful even if it meant hard tactics to earn prestige and credit. "Right sorry but we really only go along with the colonel at times. i know he can be intense but he means well. Still order are orders" with a remorseful tone and apologetic look.

Sighting he know mentality well the endless work uncaring job and very demanding bosses. Didn't help the air was so toxic you couldn't walk outside without a suit on and mask. Pushing the depressing thoughts away for now.

Unknown area

* * *

There was a tension in the thick foggy air corks of frogs nearby with little light to drive away the darkness and cold. But somehow he know this was a cave a places he had been before. Hearing the ripples of water flowing nearby. Taking a step forward he greeted by the sound of a wet soil. With something plucking at his skin. Pulling it close to see a strand of spider silk just as a cold draft came through making him shiver.

"So we finally meet little parasite, phantom maybe you would like to be called other worldly being I just can't decide" a cold unkind voice came from everywhere.

Where was I last I remember is going to sleep so if this a dream. Don't tell me I got shifted to another place this time. Trying to pull out a talisman only to touch human skin looking down to see my normal clothes I had before logging on to Yggdrasil for the last time.

"Wait how did I turn human again who are you what did you do" hearing not the brave voice of my avatar Nyarken but the very terrified frantic voice of my human body. In fact i didn't have six eyes could see for miles or four legs could cut through flesh with ease.

Mocking laughter echo all around me as if finding my fear funny. But also annoying they were displeased with me wait how did I know.

"Very fascinating when you steal my body you think it your own without giving me a second thought. Yet when in your own skin suddenly aren't so brave just like with those other bugs thing themselves master of the world"

It was strange to here such an angry yet thoughtful reply I couldn't hear it but rather feel appearance move unseen through the mist. Then it hit me I knew skill shadow web walk used by arachnoid and fate weavers to move silently from...

"Yes you are right funny you think my knowledge of the skill your own. Then again you did create me didn't you Asura Miles" hearing the twisted pleasure at my shocked reaction even taking a step back then a few more.

Before stopping I could sense even one more step back could mean dead or was it danger. "How do you know my name were am I" shouting out to the macabre atmosphere feeling far less safe here then just minutes ago. Trying to think of some weapon I could use if needed

"Oh so now you take my paranoia seriously yet you trust weak human bugs over me when we both know they will betray you in the end they always do" there was a hiss something I was known was familiar in fact the more I heard this voice them more I know it from somewhere.

Tensing as a something was right behind me but it wasn't standing it was like it was upside down. Frozen with an overpowering cloud of hatred washed over me feeling my hair stand on end. And yet I though it doesn't want to kill me at how would I know.

"Don't get me wrong I don't hate you after all you created and helped me grow oh so strong. Despite both our weaknesses our flaws you didn't quite not once. What I hate what I can't stand is you don't seem to trust me even after all we have been through."

Feeling a heavy armored hand on my back tight then i know this wasn't a human hand. "what are you talking about I don't know you at all your just a dream"

"Tsk tsk we both know this is just as real as earth otherwise what are you saying about poor Naruko doesn't our little hatchingling matter anymore" playfully mocking

Turning to grab them even if I couldn't do much I wasn't going to let them bad mouth my friend. Only to grab fine robes made of spider silk as well staring in to six red eyes of the upside down avatar Nyarken shadows end.

"what" losing my anger being replaced with confusion and disbelief why is this my-

"Mindscape, inner soul, hearts nest all these names and more but they all really mean the same thing don't they my parasite" as if perfectly reading my mind

Lost by endless thoughts "now I feel we need to talk about trust problem I really don't mind letting you lead. But I won't get killed just because you are too soft to do what must be done here let me show you as we are short on time"

Touching my forehead before I could react visions flooded my head feeling sick at the horror I was seeing. Turning away panting trying to regain my bearings before turning to face the now upright standing Nyarken.

"How well killing the soldier just doing their job help and the thought idea just no inhuman I are not a monster" screaming out in outrage. I could still see them all dead.

" is the problem here you still think you human or do humans each other now and have more than two eyes or legs or for matter do they have this kind of monstrous strength to kill weaker bugs with but one shield strike"

Denting the wall as if to prove a point I whipped my head away feeling his breath on me when did he get so close.

"Don't you remember your last thoughts before the shutdown I do very well so greatly in fact let me tell you them just in case you forgot" leaning in to my ear whispering

"They abandoned us left us to rot they could even meet up one more time or did you really know them well. What if it was all just a game even their friendship. What if to be just to get a helpful support character. Why can't I stay here and play just a little long why can't I just become character like respected strong happy"

closing my eyes and turned away yes I was upset to lose a place I found lots of fun fond memories and friends but it felt like it didn't matter they all left and I was alone again. Who would want to just let all go but is this what I wanted to become.

"Really you're going to throw morality at me when you can't even think of any of them as anything more than none playable characters not even Naruko as much as you like her" his word made me turn further away in shame.

"My 's not to human or moral is it to think of people as things just exist in some quest for what power, leadership as another game. Just imagine what we might get cute little ninja to do for use we might even-

"Stop don't say I would never- feeling his victories smirk looking back at me as if he just won.

"What consider her your tool your warrior or was it contemplating killing her father should he get in our way - oh 's a good idea to let's face it the only difference form you and me is I'm not afraid to take what I want to make sure we are never betrayed again. Don't you want to be happy again?"

I didn't know what to say to it was wrong but could I really not trust anyone. "I'm not.. The word didn't come out I could feel it the link between Nyarken and me everything he said was true we both just wanted somewhere to belong. But the way he went about it I couldn't just do there are good people too.

"You say but neither of us believes it there just hollow words and when those soldier turn on you when Naruko turns on us then what will you do parasite Asura. And when you can't take it anymore I will take control to make sure we live on forever strong. Well times up be sure to visit again Asura I like our little soul to soul chats" his words spoken as if to comfort me with understanding if not pity.

Before I could protest I was already pushed back off the ledge falling into the spikes and beautiful forest below one no longer existed.

 _Dream end_

* * *

Shooting up in a start looking around two blade bugs already at my side in agitations waiting for a command Calming down to see the familiar room. Looking down at my shaking hands I could still hear those words.

I wanted to say we were nothing alike but again I couldn't' feel any kind of moral compass again. Back in dream I felt normal again turning to someone coming into the room.

Gazing at the person to see Naruko beaming face with a confused look around the room. "Is everything alright sensei I heard you yell out and I feared the worst are you ok?"

"Fine just some bad dreams" Seeing her worried look for my safety I felt my self-doubt vanishes. I can trust Naruko my other self whatever was is wrong. I just need to prove it starting today I'm not fighting these beast men not just for myself but to help other.

' _So you say but we will see how long naïve belief lasts when you get hungry'_

"Any way m.. Uh sensei what about plan to help the soldiers you spoke of" there was a quiver in her voice what was she going to say monster no I can't let doubt get me down.

"Yes after we eat breakfast we will be meeting with the soldiers for a plan I have" stopping at the door before giving her a hug as if to try and convince myself would help my fears still lingering in the back of my mind.

"Uh sensei what are you doing this is nice but um shouldn't we get going" trying to squirm out with a very red face before stopping at the words came next "thank you"

Naruko pov

Breakfast was odd master had not said anything after huging but it wasn't just the hug it was the words thank you. Though she could think of why he would say she should be thanking him for everything. The training, protecting her, bring back her family and helping her so much. But she was still wrestling with the strange warmth in her chest made it so hard to say what she wanted to say.

But what was worrying was how master was shaking when he hugged her almost afraid to let go. What kind of dream could scare someone so strong so powerful not even cannons pointing his way could scared him. Was he betrayed by someone like her she know look before after having woken up from a dream of dying a few times. Always the same way with black lightning through the chest.

Looking out at the rain pouring down outside the window which had all the soldiers on edge. With how hard it was raining it was perfect for an ambush turning back to the meeting.

"So let me get this straight you want to go out there in this weather on your own to draw out the beast men" spoke Viletrum massaging his temple with all of commanders of the cohort here.

"Well I'll give him this he's either crazy or foolish or brave" piped up Shough leaning back on the chair.

"But he's right we can't just sit here and do nothing the coronel hasn't returned and it's been almost five days over dew" looking to hung still wet from patrol.

"Is beside the point we have orders to hold this village till the commander gets back if we move. We are disobeying orders I say we give him a chimros and let his pull of this plan of his" chimed in Aizer looking over the map.

"No" all of them turned to the second in command standing up to look right at master with a look Naruko was quite sure what it was.

"Why not if you're worried I will just take Naruko and my new partner with me"

Master voice was louder seeming upset by the answer almost angry. I looked between the two as they stared each other down. Before Lieutenant colonel Cothran spoke up with a strict but calm ton.

"Listen sir Nyarken I pledged an oath to defended all citizens of quarry throne. Included suicidal adventures and wail I admire your bravery I refuse to send you to your death. I joined the army to save lives not watch the people I swear to protected die" the harsh but truthful words bounced off the walls.

Just as they were about to argue more a knight rushed in panting. "Sir we have trouble there is beast men marching this way and there something else you need to see".

At the top of the walls

In horror and disbelief the commanders of the cohort looked out to see the patrol had found from the road to Solsik were thousands of beast men coming this way. To make matter worse the road from Vilregared had more coming looking closer they could make out what looked like heads being carried by a few.

But worst of all form the sea there were boats at the shore with more beast men standing at the ready. It was a three way pincer coming right at the village held by only 800 with far more on the attacking side. With the rain obscuring them it was hard to tell exact numbers.

"Well it looks like you will be fighting them whether we like it or not the real question is do you think your commander is still alive or not I'm willing to bet not" hearing master cold word Naruko felt complacent about what to do.

Wail something else was running through Nyarkens mind 'I can change these odds without trouble just using basilisk nightmare. Calling out my summons even just fighting them myself. Yet doing so would bow away any thought of the guise of being human. Would the soldiers turn would the villagers turn on him like his other half said.

' _I am will to take what I want is the only difference between us'_ the words reverberated in his mind almost drowning out the rain everything then he turned to Naruko looking like a deer in the headlights. No a deer looking death in the face actually hugging him closer as if a life line.

"sensei" it was almost unheard over the rain the marching or the arguing commanders. It the quiet voice trusted him completely eye looking to him for answers.

Coming to a decision would change things it was unavoidable at this point. He couldn't fight at full power is this form something he would need to fight so many. He won't get hurt but Naruko's home would it was as if a fire was lit in him growing more.

"Sensei" Naruko's panicked voice reach his ears as his form shifted a black void opening up as he gripped his old friend feeling its voice in his head [do we go to battle now master]. All of them watched silence as he pulled out the wicked looking crossbow. Its basilisk heads eyes glowed as if hungry for battle.

All of the five men just started at him fear in their eyes reaching for their weapons. As Naruko stepped in front of him Long dagger drawn in a defensive stance.

The tenses sparked like the lightning in the distance Nyarken's eyes like steal only the rain and the marching sounded out never stopping.

' _They will hate you now they have seen your real form they will hunt you and kill you even if the little spider trust us for now. Though I like this fire in your gut it feels nice'_

Ignoring those words I focused my resolve to push forward with this reaching out to put my hand on Naruko head I couldn't just stand here and do nothing even if I ending up having to leave here for now.

"Listen up I'm going to take out the other side Naruko I need you to be my support can you do" despite the heavy rain my words were head loud and clear. Even with the fear of the coming battle she spoke up without fear or maybe even with fear in her heart still.

"Of course you can count on me sensei"

Turning my gaze to the soldiers looking shock unable to comprehend what was happening. "Major Viletrum can you take the cavalry and ride to Vilregared if we cover you" snapping out of his daze he seemed to consider the idea before speaking.

"Yes though how are you going to- next looking at Cothran and the others "lieutenant colonel I leave this side to you thought you should know the villagers can shot quite well with a bow should help you out. I would hurry setting up we don't have much time"

Turning to leave the other way Naruko at my side stopping at the Cothran shout "wait why are you helping us at least tell me"

Glancing back at him thinking on for a second I couldn't be sure but I know I had to do this. Even if it not completely for the right reason doing nothing would be worse. "Because Naruko mother serves a great cooked fish and my little ninja would be upset with me if I didn't do anything"

It was a weak answer but it was the truth though Naruko's eyes sparkled with admiration swiftly to get to the other sides watching as the beast men got closer. Going through calculating the distance the best effective range Spell power mana use. Taking aim at the approaching army thinking of the best spells and skills to use.

"Naruko"

The ninja looked at me waiting for me to counting probably wounding what I was waiting for.

"You asked me why I thanked you earlier before I came here some good friends of my. My group left me since then I was unsure if I could really trust you and your village. In fact nightmare I had was about you betraying me leaving like them but even now you stand by me so thank you for proving my fears false"

Stunned into silence at this revelation before doing something unexpected she picked up a bow and stood next to me. Even as the wind hallowed and the rain poured down relentlessly. Taking aim the marching beast men as well.

"Sensei no master Nyarken I haven't told you how I know so much before you came here. I haven't trusted anyone with this" I forced myself not to distract myself why was she telling me this now. ' _She planning to betray you stop her'_

"In my past life I was hated I don't remember why but I know I was a boy then named Naruto Uzumaki. Despised by everyone but a few kicked out of shops even my teachers didn't even help me learn. And I worked to earn their trust but in the end I was killed by someone I considered my brother in all but blood. I died bleeding out in a cold river for trying to save him for some snake"

Stopping as thunder sounded overhead "for 15 years I feared I would do whatever got people to hate me again here. So I lied and told them I just trained hard. Worked to make sure it did happen again. But I was always scared if they know I could really would hate me too but I was still too weak to save the people close to me."

Turning her head to look at me with tears in her eyes or was it rain speaking in a somber tone. "Then you came and saved me help me showed me I could trust them. Helped me get stronger never once doubting me. I know how strong you are you always seem so certain of to do I'm sure you could have left us at any time and never looked back but you stayed and help us all"

Taking a breath to steady her aim of the arrow breathing slowly out "so I won't ever leave you I'll stand by you no matter what. Even if the whole world stands against us"

Somehow Naruko words sounded louder than thunder joy filled my heart at those words. Noticing the gates opening up as the cavalry came riding up to us Viletrum leading the way with a grim but determined gaze.

"Alright I'm here but I still don't see how just you two are going to distract all those beast men"

Smiling at as Naruko multiplied into seventeen shadow clones along with herself making 18. I myself split into one hundred each one holding the guild weapon. Pointing at the beast men taking aim each one fired out with Naruko own arrow speeding at the line of enemies.

Though there dismissal of the area was quickly proven to be a bad idea as the next moment when the words left my mouth [Vengeful spirit curse]

Eerie green light emitted from the arrows before spreading out in waves. Some dropped dead as other have cuts appearing all over them. Cutting a line down the middle firing a second wave as spikes shot up from the ground implement all the way through to the other side of the legion of enemies.

"Go we will take them out" hissing out a battle cry as Naruko and Nyarken charged forward making sure the path was cleared. As the knights charged forward saluting Nyarken as they passed.

The beast men tried to counter this but between the long row of spikes, the sprites and the front being cut up by the two they couldn't stop the cavalry form passing.

As Vitetrum galloped away he could hear a yell [maximize magic: Twist of fate talisman]. Followed by the mass cries of beast men falling even over the storm.

"May the five gods be with you hurry men we need to hurry" he yelled out as one came up to him.

"Are you sure we can trust him sir he was-

"A dame hero who just saved our ass unless you want to go back there and join them shut up and get back in line" yelling at the knight flinching away with a sorry sir.

'Well never thought I'd see the day when I call a demi human a hero. Then again we need all the help we can get'

* * *

End of chapter 1

Rear guard 800/ Squadron 200 chimros riders/600 Cohort foot soldiers Legion

Lieutenant colonel Cothran

Major Viletrum cavalry

Captain Shough mage sword

Captain hung shield soldier

Captain Aizer sider

Naruko

Age 18

Karma points +250 very good

Job

Farmer level 5

Fighter level 5

Ninja level 15

Knife dancer level 10

Level 35

Stats

HP 24

MP 16

Physical attack 24

Physical defense 24

Agility 30

Magical attack 11

Magic defense 17

Total Resistance 21

Special 10


	5. Chapter 2 part 1

Authors note: I don't own either Naruto or overlord respectively

I wanted to make the fight scene longer but I really couldn't think of anything and as it is if my oc was more willing to show his overwhelming power he could have crushed all three legions with long rang sniping but I think It's ok. Thought feel free to leave a review if you think there is a way to improve it or any interesting ideas you think I should try out or just want to tell me what you think of the story so fare. Other than that thank you for the favorites and follows so far and I hope you enjoy the next part one of chapter two.

Chapter 2 part 1 victory and aftermath

* * *

Naruko and Nyarken's fight

* * *

In the past having to fight so many people at once would have been an impossible task. But not after a month of training here she was fighting a legion of beast men with only her sensei at her side. Spinning around one breast men as they dropped blood pooling under them. Ducking under two sword and cutting in to both of them. Side stepping a thrust and turning with a slash right through its fur.

Wail all around her Nyarkens copies were using the five foot crossbow like an ax to block and slash .then switching to shooting out spells with huge blasts of toxins killing and maiming those getting to close. Instincts kicking in as she jumped over as rushing thrust of a spear cutting off the spear head before spinning midair with a hard kick right to their neck. Hearing a loud snap as they dropped to the ground hearing several circling her.

[Nine tail slash] with the warrior magic Naruko blurred out of line of sight all nine enemies falling beheaded. Calling on her chakra she unleashed two rain of ethereal knives. As more cried out falling wiping the rain off her forehead trading blows with more it all seemed to blur from one attacker to the next in what seemed like an endless line battle. But glancing around they were making great progress for being a battle of two people against thousands. Turning to stab another trying to ambush her back.

"Glad to see your doing so well with this" blocking a blow before glancing at her sensei "well it just shows how good your training was" dodging a thrust before stabbing right and left.

"I'm more worried about the villager and the coronel they have worse odds than us so let's speed this up a bit I would suggest getting out of the way" the mouth of the cross bow glowed malevolently.

"Double shot skill: max Mata magic active"

[All meta magic: silver rush flood] [All meta magic: phoenix claws]

In the next moment it was as if the beast men were being washed away by a flood of molten silver and bird shaped flames roaring over the storm. If Naruko have not used phase dodged she would have been swept up in fact she stilled as to jump back further because of how wide a range the two spells reached.

"What was " she asked in numb shock she know the drider was powerful yet to simply wash away half of the legion like even leaving a deep gash in the ground not even bodies left from the magic overload. Glancing over to the other side of the spike wall before the clone popped in to smoke.

Nyarken's copies looked at where the spear came form to see a badly wounded beast man. One of the only ones not incinerated by his guild weapons power boosting his spells. Simply shooting him dead out of annoyance before vanishing as well.

On the other side of the spike barrier things weren't going much better for the beast men as they were being butchered. With moral low after seeing half of them just get burned to nothing even with the heavy rainfall. The arachnoid was cutting through them with a furry fiercely guarding Naruko and her clones to insure another one wasn't hit by surprise.

Though hearing the sound of some kind of blast coming from the Cothrans side. Got his senses no high alert feeling the stands of fate shift.

Pulling NarukO back as all the remaining velvet copes pointed there crossbows forward. Freezing the frightened legion in place "well looks like it's time to draw this to a close [all meta magic: Lightning downfall]"

Before Naruko could ask what was wrong lightning bolts rained from the sky blinking the ninja. As the ground rocked from the blast of thunder. Almost knocking her off her feet if not for sensei holding her up.

When the light cleared there were derp craters all over with smoking corpses littered around then around them.

"No time to explain we need to move" nobly nodding jumping after to catch up.

Cothran and the villagers fight

* * *

"Draw back aim fire" a rain of one thousand arrows came down upon the other beast man pincer. Watching as even more fell but Cothran still didn't like his odds. Nora did he like leaving one front to a girl and a demi-human or whatever the spider Nyarken was. This was starting to look up looking over every one to make sure they had re loaded another arrow in to the bows.

"Ready aim fire"

Again unleashing another volley of arrows even as the monster cut and savaged the wood walls thanking the five god's they were holding for so long. Glancing at the other group of beast men which has still not moved. Which was both good and bad. If they broke down the walls they would start taking loses and then he had no doubt they would come up from the flank.

But there was little the lieutenant could do about this still amazed at how accurate most of the villagers were with a bow. Trying to find something to help as another call for fire was call raining down more arrows.

"Solid do we have any kind of oil or magic could help thin them faster" saluting to the commander "yes sire there is some cooking oil and pots in the village"

Nodding "good get them and hurry and get anyone who know magic to heat it up double time" watching then scurry off to get the order done turning back to the loud banging and hacking sound of rabid beast men trying to break down the gates though he saw one trying to climb the walls. Picking up a spear nearby and taking careful aim at the cat like beast man/

[Heavy blow] [Crushing blow] [Sixth flashing thrust of light]

Activating all three martial arts as he flung the spear down not only implying the beast man but at least six other and injury any nearby them as the ground cratered under the powerful blows. Sighing as no other dared try the same tactic looking over to the soldier already getting to work on the boiling oil nearby.

"Ready and poor arrows fire"

Watching as the arrows and oil poured down over the monster outside the wall. He wasn't counting the minutes but they had taken down a good number still there were so many coming in with panicked eyes he saw one running forward glowing with marital arts active as a path was cleared right up to the wall remembering how one of the last defenses of Solsik fell.

"Every off the wall and back now" barely jumping off the wall just as the massive blow it obliterating a large section of the wall in to splinters. Grunting as he felt his leg twist painful but fighting to stand.

"Rally wall formation now" soldiers forming up with shields and spears with the villagers in the back still letting arrow fly despite the terrifying display of power. He couldn't help but admire the bravery maybe the experience of the last raiding party had strengthened their resolve to never be victims again.

Having to steady himself as the ground shock giving him the chance to block an ax.

The charging beast men wall men the human wall as the bloody battle ensued Cothran himself locking blades with another for but seconds before they began to trade blows. As steal met steal the sacred beast man glared at him with an evil smile.

"Your fighting is pointless this weak village of human can't stand up to the might of us and we might spare such able body slaves" growing out as he was kicked back roaring as his arm was cut off.

"Never monster like you just need to be stop already how many have fallen before you could even get in to such a weak human village" yelling out a battle cry as he cut down the beast men. Though idly thinking of how well this certain death was looking more like a real chance of victory. Though the other legion worried him but he couldn't allow this to distract him. Already feeling the fugitive form the drawn out battle.

Panting as more came charging forward unleashing his martial arts to cut down more. But it truly seemed endless still even if he fell here he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Hearing a very disparaging sound of his sword cracking form a nasty blow. Scowling as he dodged the next stab and ran through his opponents breaking of the blade in their gut.

Grabbing the army of another twisting the arm to force them to dropping the ax in to his hand while using the beast man as a shield. Assessing the situation other were also being forced to fight hand to hand as well. But the situation was going better than expected given how out number they were.

Kicking one monster away wail deflecting a blow from even as he used a faint there was no strike peering at the beast men to see why they stopped.

Out of nowhere strands splashed down on the enemy all of them at once jumping back in confusion as all of the beast men were now stock in place. By what looked like spider webs looking around to see the last of the beast men struggling to get free sighing but looking up to see shadows in the storm standing on the roof tops and wall all over.

Then came a booming voice over the storm as Nyarken walked out of the shadows eyes glowing ominously. Making every one shiver not form the cold but the feeling of being looked at like ants.

"Enough you other legion has been taken out and now your group is now even with us surrender and i will set you free refuses. And you will fry" watching stunned how had two people taken out some many so fast. Looking at Naruko with only a minor cut on her cheek her armor undamaged not even scratch. But her blades were stained with blood slowly being washed off by the rain.

To his amazement one best men managed to get out of the webbing rush up to attack but before Cothran could even react s kunai knife was already logged in to the beast men's skull Dropping to the mud. Not even seeing the young girl move

"Never the beast men empire shall rise once more with general iron jaws power" all of them cheering out at the threat. Before he could plan to attack shadow clones of Naruko were pushing the back in a line between them "what are you doing we need to-

"Very well don't say I didn't give you a chance to surrender" Nyarken just standing on the roof of the damaged hose singling the blonde ninja.

Reacting in perfect sync all of blondies created glowing blue orbs in one hand changing into dagger shapes. Pointed at the beast men the villagers and the army stood in stunned silence at this turn of events.

"Then for threatening this village I sentence death. Naruko"

All of the clone throw the glowing knives as the arrow blot hit in was hard to tell what happened first the blades expanding in to blue spinning domes of death or the clouds flashing right as the beast men were swallowed in a blinding flash blinding giant spheres of violently spinning blue energy.

As the resangan mixed creating a boom shook the ground in aftershocks. And when the smoke wash washed away by the rain and the light died down only burned pieces of meat were left of the invading force. The lieutenant coronel could only track the drider walking up in disbelief. As the villager got to work and so did the shadowy shapes moving just out of view.

'Just how strong is this adventure to slay so many with so little hope? With just one village girls help handedly turning the tide of an unwinnable battle in to an overwhelming victory'

Tiger fish last pincer

* * *

Fire ravaged the once peaceful camp sit the shipped burned in raging fires refused to be put out by the wind or rain. Till the body's tents, weapons, and ships covered in flames were not but ash in the wind. Among the fire stood one being with nine deep orange tails and fox ears his slit eyes scanning over the area. As if looking for anything wasn't on fire yet.

Even in the heavy rain this dark suit didn't look damp as steam just rose around him. Listening to the crackling of fire and pitter patter of rain falling. Looking up past the hills to the walls of the villages which he know was there but his eye narrow.

As the light and boom from the lighting strikes quickly vanished. With a neutral face smelling the air before snapping his fingers as another cry was heard the last catfish like beast man came running out of the shadows burning and screaming in pain. Before dropping to the ground joining the bonfire was once the proud fleet of tiger fish beast men.

"If you just would have left then I wouldn't have had to burn you all. The kites been through enough as it is thanks to damned clan and there accursed eyes. If I find you were part of this Sasuke you will wish I had killed you when I had the chance"

Stomping down the ashes of the last enemy in anger. 'Glade I could make it in time but still drider I don't like at all is he one of the new batch of other worlders he's far too strong to be form any of the spider hives'. Pondering to himself he couldn't just show himself not after everything the kite had done for him.

' _Your free fur ball'_ remembering those dying words again the sight of the cage unlocking even as the kite died bleeding out. He still wasn't sure why he did it was it because they were at the idea he didn't even learn his real name no matter how good he wanted to think he was. Pushing though aside with a wave of his hands to the fires a gale force burst of wind blow through putting out the fires in an instant.

Watching the shadows near the village start to move around as much as he wanted to stay there would be too many question. 'Besides I promised myself you would have a good life this time around and you can't have with me around'

Turning away from the village how many times had he said only to fail the kite time and time again. To the being known as the nine tailed fox humans never changed they were always power hungry greedy, selfish and prone to act on their darkness time and time again. It didn't seem to matter which world they were on it was inevitable.

Smiling at the memories of boy name Naruto "well may be not all of them are so bad still this doesn't add up they said they didn't want war with the main lands has something happened uh now I need to do more work" jumping up into the sky and flying over the area.

Watching below eye looking on to the blonde followed by a drider if his memory served him. They were rare arachnids need to live a long time to get to point. And would mean he would have heard of this one at least in passing.

Locking eyes with crossbow it felt almost alive eye glowing brightly at the very least it was one of those WCI the last player had called it had around the same amount of power.

Angry growling at this mess clicking his tongue looking on at the high level shaman talisman user. This should have been a harder fight the fox was sure he would have to swop in to save the villagers and soldiers from those 27,000 vs 1,100 odds.

Still he was grateful it meet he didn't have to be another reason a village hated Naruto. Hopefully the kite would never need his power again otherwise he would make sure the last Uchiha died out for good along with those blasted eyes and curse of hatred.

Cavalry

* * *

Major Viletrum sighted as he got past the storm though not slowing down time was of the essences. If they had already recognized a fleet form the ships at the harbor then just how strong a grip did the beast men have around Solsik.

In just a month it seemed they would have to ask for help if this got much worse. There was skill the question of the coronel he would like to believe the old goat was still alive but frankly with all the heads they were carrying it was unlikely.

Still seeing just how strong the magic cast Nyarken was he wasn't too worried. Few could take on an entire legion with just two people though then he looked ahead to see all blood on the ground and pieces of metal decelerated as he came to a battle ravaged area with few bodies.

'Savages must have eaten the dead after they were done' glaring venomously at the ground though then something caught his eye a trail heading away from the blood bath.

'So either some of them survived or they split off but from the few best men bodies around here that is unlikely'

"Stay close and keep your eye peeled for stranglers" yelling out to the men as he carefully lead the chimros following the path of footprints, metal and blood off the main road and in to a patch of forest.

Immediately he know is was the smell of blood but not of the dead. Dismounting and creeping closer to gaze form the bushes in to the clearing were wounded men broken and battered had gathered around a campfires.

They were there men but they were bad several were missing arms or showing fresh deep scars from the new banged areas. None of them looked ready to fight again any time soon. Walking in to the clearing met by fear filled eyes till they recognized the man limping up.

"major you here what happened"

"Did the village get attack?"

"Were you followed?"

Were the only three question he could even register before he was flooded by question and sympathetic eyes?

"Alright stop where is the coronel I need to know what happened" voice sounding over the clearing. As they all quilted down pointing a tent near the back it was ripped and blood stained but much larger than the other tents.

Pulling open the flaps he went in to see the coronel quietly ranting and rambling about something. "Coronel I have news also I need to know if we are getting reinforcements"

Whipping around to a blank look on his face which meet he was in one of his really angry mods observing Viletrum. "Come sit down we need to talk ...The long and short of it is no we didn't even get more than a few days out before they set upon us. What of the village I assume it gone no"

It wasn't a question more of a dead tone answer shaking his head to the defeated tone of the coronel. "No sire but they are being attack though regardless of if they survived or not we need reinforcements. Though I suspect there still around at least thanks to Nyarken"

Scowling deeply at that before turning his back to the major "well at least now I know what he was thinking staying behind he probably figured it out before we did."

Turning back to Viletrum with a sour look "as for back up good luck I sent a runner up about a week ago either they didn't make it or ...trailing off Sighing

"Order sir we can't just still around here and do nothing"

"I agree help my pack up most of the troops are still licking their wounds"

The next day at the village

* * *

Letting out a breath as my six eyes over watched the reconstructing of the holes in the ground pitching up the broken wood pieces and minor repair of the house at those too close the wall when it was exploded. Still unsure how exactly it was brought down in the first place.

Pitching up a piece of cooked beast men meant looking at it before taking a bite. Before eating the rest with the decision to use the beast men body as food for the arc-troops would take care of one problem. ' _Funny so you only repulsed at eating humanoid shaped things but not animal like ones'_ ignoring shadow as i started to call it. Wounding what the people would say if they found out but there was a certain taste.

Besides it would feed the arc-troops for a wail they didn't mind what the food was as long as it didn't taste too bad after being cooked. Though they did get cranky when hungry but this was a part I was learning to accept. I might be a drider lost in this strange new world but didn't make me a monster either.

Watching the newly revived people gather and talk happily glancing at the now used up wand of resection. Ideally thinking of how Naruko had convinced me to use it despite my reluctance. She had a power about her not with training or fighting but talking and getting to know people so well even with only a few minutes.

"Thank you sensei you don't know how much this means to me" looking back at the bowing form of said blonde. Still trying to decide what she was to me cursing my own blindness to it before. Struggling with not thinking of the people of as NPCS in this new world. But at least Naruko was different ' _yes she our cute little precise tool of a hatchling'_.

"You can thank me all you want just know I only have four of these left and once there out i don't know the spell resurrect myself. Meaning you're not allowed to die on me" there was a edge to the words but also a fear.

Though I couldn't see her face I know she was blushing again at turning back to working with her clones on one part of the wall.

Thinking in truth I could use wish upon a star but i wouldn't let her know. It was an ace in the whole and it had a strict cool down of 24 hour after every use. Something couldn't be altered even with cash shop items so I would have to be careful of how often I used it.

If I know were spiral's parlor then it wouldn't be a problem since we has stockpiled lots of them. Thinking on the matter if hydra mark had their base with them then my must be here somewhere as well. But I didn't have seer spells nor did I have the kind of crazy tracking skills Narusa marauder had. The guilds Intel gather and even an info broker loyal to our guild. It helped he was one of the well-known bounty hunters of the game.

Changing my gaze to the arc-troops helping out I was grateful for the fact even in game lore insectoid kind were loyal and faithfully followed a kind of caste system. To betray one's hive was akin to a fate worse than death it was how they had a kind of family for each type.

Speaking of if the ones in this world worked like the ones in Yggdrasil they might be friendly. And if not they would learn of why it was a bad idea to mess with a spider lord. Casting mirror of remote viewing getting Naruko attention.

"Hay what's"

Glancing over at cute inquisitive face before smiling pulling her close "part of my plan to take care of this beast man threat here come help me we need to find a spider clan"

"What's a spider clan" looking confused

Somewhere unknown

Kurama opened the door to the darkly lit tunnels snapping his fingers to create a small flame over his fingers. Walking down the web lined staircase feeling eyes upon him thought not with hostile intent. Descending down the tunnel footsteps echoing loudly throughout till after a few minutes he came out to an outcropping into the deeper caverns.

"Why are you here fox we kept our side of the deal to stay away from the village girl" hissed a voice from the darkness but none of them dare get close kurama just chuckled seeing the scorch marks still there when they first talk.

"I see you still as mean tempted as ever I need info on a drider" silence was deafening as the sound of sting being brought taunt at those words.

"You dare ask us to betray our own fox even if from another web if it got out we talked you might as well burn us now. It's bad enough me must even tolerate your kind so deep in our webs" unbridled anger rose up but not of one voice though how many kurama was unsure himself.

Chuckling "making threats did you forget how well I take those" growling tails lashing out wildly. But unlike last time he was here even burning one of their kind didn't weaken their resolve.

"You know nothing of loyalty fox to us if we even told you a name of one of our kin lords let alone what you're asking. Death would be a mercy to what we would face so either given us a reason to tell you or you might as well start burning us now" the steel of those word was not lost on the kitsune. Sighting the insects of this world were far more loyal than he expected. If not for his power they would have killed him for killing so many of them the first time.

"Fine overgrown bugs a drider is near Naruko and he's powerful with a strange world class item I need to know who he is. I don't like how close he has gotten to her" clenching his fist.

There was silence followed by whispering as string shifted and changed around. "How strange you speak the truth but we know not of this spider lord"

"Oh so one of our kind has finally gotten one over on you fox tell me didn't you say we would never get close without your notice" spoken with jeering and smugness.

More whispers before kurama could react with outrage or shock. He would love to know how they were unheard even with his super human sense of hearing. But then this contact would be useless to him frustrated 'how did Jiraiya keep up a spy network so well'

"Ah I see then it appears you are in luck this one has not been tested still we will only share three question about this one. But we have a condition for this info" he didn't like the tone of voice at all still he couldn't risk upsetting this contact to much or he would have to deal with those infuriating elves.

"Fine first I want to know there name. Second I want to know about anything of note about them. And third I want to know about their history" with a thick demanding edge in his voice.

Chuckling darkly at this as something was in the leader's hands shifting but not quite paper. "Alight on our end we want you to lure this strange one here for web rites" narrowing his eyes at the request.

"What are those and how exactly do you want me to do" instead of an answer the fox got hissing.

"Listen well I will only say this once .Something only one of our kind may know or there underlings as to how you get this Nyarken Shadowend here we don't really care but you can't kill him. What I can tell you is he is one of the strongest insect lords around holding a godly crossbow called the basilisk nightmare a powerful item forged from materials of gods and ancient horror of great power. A leader of a group from another world has been transported here and most of all a master weaver of fates could granite a weakling's death in seconds without a touch or make them survive a blow which should have killed then ten times over."

Crumpling of something was heard again "his history oh my so prestige he has killed numerous beings of god like power and more. Holding authority over a base has never been found by any but allies and amassed a large arsenal of skills, magic and vast hordes not of this world. He is even on... level with you fox has the possible power to beat you with a truly masterful and cunning mine of one deserving of our kin. Already he has created a good size web controlling village. I see now why you fear him fufufufu but I would advise not fighting him if possible he can kill you if you get careless fox. Now be gone till you have returned with him but don't take too long."

Growling as he was teleported away back outside near the outside of the tunnels. Sighting in frustration he needs to stop underestimating the contact for catching them off guard once it seemed. Then again if they were as powerful as they are tricky he would be dead by now. Still what to do didn't sound good contemplating just taking this new other worlder's out

* * *

End of chapter 2 part 1

Lieutenant colonel Cothran rearguard

Captain Shough mage sword

Captain Hung shield soldier

 **Captain Aizer revived lost 5 levels**

 **Kurama**

Bio: once known as the nine tail fox now a powerful kitsune free to roam in this world after his last container death. Though he remains an unknown watcher over the being was once the child of destiny. Along with the key to Naruto fate and how Naruko came in to being. But none have learned of it and lived to tell the tale.

Karma score +100 good

Racial class

Kitsune lv15

Demon kitsune lv10

9 tailed sage lv5

Fox fire sage lv7

Job classes

World disaster lv5

Shape shifter lv 10

Illusion caster lv5

Berserker lv12

Elementalist (fire and wind) lv10

Living energy lv5

Armored mage lv10

Beast tamer lv6

Total levels 100

Stats

HP 90

MP 170

Physical attack 70

Physical defense 70

Dexterity 90

Magic attack 90

Magic defense 90

Total resistance 80

Special 50

Total 800

 **Nyarken Shadowend**

Position: web hive lord

Aliment evil karma point-300

Racial classes

Arachnoid lv10

Spider lord lv10

Fate weaver lv5

Job classes

Medium lv 10

Shaman lv 10

Bug master/Entomancer lv 10

Weapon master lv5

Bolt archer lv10

Sniper lv5

Elemental shaman: venom lv5

Phantom knight lv10

Dread fighter lv10

Total level 100

States

HP 63

MP 63

Physical attack 77

Physical defense 79

Agility 70

Magic attack 68

Magic defense 67

Total resistance 80

Special 98

Total 665


	6. Chapter 2 part 2

Authors note: I don't own either Naruto or overlord respectively

Chapter 2 Part 2 hierarchy of the Sakura forest

* * *

Moving like the wind through the forest seemed simple enough however the drider was still uncertain how the blonde was keeping up. ' _Seems like our little spider hasn't told us all her tricks yet'_ glancing back at Naruko jumping from tree branch to tree branch with easy though looking closer his eye made out the faint hint of magic energy on the bottom of her shoes.

"Um sensei do we really have to bring her along" spitting venom along with a glare at the only one of them using [fly] to keep up. Kylee herself only smiled waving back uncaring for the hate pointed at her or enjoying it was hard to tell.

"Yes your strong but after fainting after your last attack in the battle I feel it is this time we I need to know someone can cover you. Besides my scout have told me there are elves in this forest so Kylee could help us with negotiations" glancing around for any sign for any sight of the inhabitce in this forest.

"Oh why do I have to babysit boss" looking back to send an evil glare "if something happens to Naruko and I even think your responsible you will wish I had killed you when we first meet"

Stopping any more complaints from the ex-captain though as we went deeper I had a gut feeling something would happen. Still if my plan worked and I could get the forest dwellers to help then it would be far easier to move forward. Otherwise I would need to take a day or two to summon all the arachnoid types I would need for taking on the legions of beast men.

' _Don't forget protecting the little spider and expanding our field of influence over this island. Just think soon enough we will be the undisputed rules of this place either controlling from the shadows or as the hero'_

Shaking the thought away it seemed after the last battle shadow was becoming more vocal. Or was it just being in this forest either way I was uncomfortable with the suggestion. "So Naruko since when could you walk on walls"

Watching as the ninja almost missed the next branch out of surprise shooting an apologetic look back. "Um well I have always been able to it was part of the other place why can't ninja do this where you come from" nothing kylee confusion.

"No usually they have to use fly spell or something like parkour and free running. The only reason I can do this is because arachnoids can naturally stick to vertical surfaces with the hairs on their legs "why did my voice sound so prideful when saying

Though I felt better to see those sparkling blue eyes filled with wonder sensing something change in the surrounding area. Stopping with questioning looks from the other two spotting a dryad sprite sticking out of the tree.

"Hello" its voice timid and shy

"What's a ghost ahh" shooting out a web line to catch Naruko as she lost concentration and started to fall out of fright "It's just a naturel sprite of the forest not a ghost. And even if it was its no danger to me"

Especial being both a shaman and a medium spiritual caster of max level I thought.

Robbing the back of her head in an awakened fashion still hanging upside down. "Sorry wah"

Pulling the staid up gliding Naruko back up onto my branch turning to the dryad glancing over them they usually didn't show themselves unless they had a reason. Then again it might just be the lore back in Yggdrasil.

"Funny so you scared of ghosts but not raider or beast men" quirked kylee getting a annoyed look from said ninja.

"Don't mind them they don't really talk with spirits much. So what's your name" tuning out both of them bickering.

" ok must people haven't I'm Trillioris the protector of the winter trees I must say it's rare to get visitors" taking time to look over the androgynous spirit dressed in leaf's, vines and bark with pure blue eyes lime color although it was impossible to tell the gender of the spirit even from there voice.

Even without pupils Trillioris eye seem to beam with a kind childlike nature if they were like most dryads from Yggdrasil if you threatened their tree they slept in they would quickly become enemies.

 _'So naïve and practicable convincing them to help us should be easy'_ as much as Asura wanted to demi it just telling them beast men would cut Down this area would be all it would take to get there help. They were far too trusting of other but a trustworthy ally for now.

"We are here to get the help of the inhibition of this forest. Against these ruthless and gluteus beast men tribes nearly wiped out all the villages in this area"

Snapping the dark elves eyes to him with a coy smile was anything but good or gentle he sent a glare her way. If the dryad found out about what the pirate captain had done things would get much harder to explain.

"ah yes those blasted mongrels even took out my ships" acting hurt and upset at the obvious lie.

Naruko however was scowling even if she understood the goal they had set out to what to protect her home. Summarizing what had happened so far and why they had come into the forest seeking help of the inhabitants against the new threat. To the distressed spirits as her eyes flashed red with madness and rage at the atrocities.

"Oh my that is just dreadful I would love to help but there are few dryads left after the last battle split off piron from here. Only five of us can even move freely around this forest though we can't leave it without risking death. But I believe the elves can help follow me"

Following Trillioris as she existed the tree and flying from tree to tree. Though this was new in game any dryads got more than a few yards away from there tree died. _'Seems dryads can move a fair distance away from their home trees so long as they have another to bind to'_

It didn't take too long to notice the different type of flora landing on the ground shifting the pine needles on the ground with kylee land next to him Naruko however seemed too deep in though to notice the sudden change as the tree branch broke under her feet.

Without really thinking about it Nyarken shot up a web bet to catch the ninja allowing the blonde to spring off the none sticky web safely to the forest floor. "Thank you sensei" getting back to following the sprite till they stopped at a rather thick underbrush of trees.

"Beyond this is where the elves stay at though sister should still be here as well. She seemed quite agitated by the elf's last we spoke over tea or something I forget what she was ranting about it for quite some time" waving her hands as the towing pine trees moved out of the way as if alive. Showing a wonderful beautiful clearing with a rural town feel mixed with house not cut out of the wood but grown into them. Though in contrast the elves were dressed in fine silk clothes fit for nobles and rich in vibrant color.

Looking up to the sky it had a green tint illusion magic most likely to hide it from above high up on watchtowers some elves were pointing to them. Snapping his head to the sound of metal clanking and shifting spotting several ranger like elves rushing up to greet them. With a pompous looking elf in the back clearly a high noble or priest from his grapes and holy looking book in hand.

"halt how did you find Golovers and why do you have one of the sprites of the forest with you" spoke up the smug voice of the leader as the armed rangers surrounded them armed with spears and bows. In two rows.

' _Ah smug higher than thu elves nice to know some things never change even in lore please tell me we at least get to kill one or two of them if they push it to far'_ shaking shadows words away though by the way they were eyeing kylee with fear and trepidation it might have been a bad idea to bring her.

"ah the lost lamb of Kelrose group tell me how did the legendary pirate queen of the sea end up following a human and monster. Finally realized you need to cleanse the dark taint polluting your twisted soul" at those word kylee laughed as if it was a hilarious joke before straining up and showing a sinister grin showing off her fanged teeth.

"Please I was just enlightened to the true way the world works unlike tree hugging idiots want to hide in a forest the joy of ki- ek dropping to the ground form a smack to the back of the head.

"Behave in front of the guests or do I need to punish you again" venom and evil intent dripping form Nyarken voice. Making kylee shiver though he highly doubted is was just terror.

"Ah you're no fun boss I was just messing with them a bit no need to get hasty" I just intensified my glared before turning back to the shocked eyes of the elves. With Naruko muting something about heartless witch's.

"My seems you found yourself a new keeper these days though don't think because you brought those thing here we will agree to whatever you came to ask. We are dealing with a problem right now though welcome to Golovers town" somehow is did feel like they were talking to Nyarken when they said.

At the meeting hall in Golovers

* * *

After a quick tour through town we were all escorted to a huge building most likely the home of the nobles. Who was all too happy to hear his own voice about how great and powerful his elven nation was despite clearly saying they had a problem before as if it never existed. How this town has stood for thousands of years hidden away from humans without conflict or war.

Though this place looked nice on the surface the fact was he kept rambling about Being a high elf nobles son didn't make this doubt go away. If anything he was restraining himself from just knocking out the smug bastard out if only to shut him up. Even Naruko was getting annoyed by the time they actually got to the main reason for coming out here for. Contemplating just leaving and using this tenth tier summon to get the army of spider people he needed.

As the door to the meeting hall opened what greeting were the sounds of heated argument showing four dryads like Trillioris but with different colors but still dressed with a similar it not variating natural aesthetic. One with a light icy blue hair, second with autumn orange hair, third with a mossy greed shade of hair and the last one had a long pink main all of them looked impossible to tell which gender they were. 'This is like a double maybe triple trap aside from hair and what they patch work together it impossible to even tell them apart'

Noting Naruko blankly staring at the last one with wide eyes as if shocked to see them or just enthralled by their beauty. Wail Trillioris rushed over to calm her very angry sister or was it brothers? Nyarken gave up and just went with the first one till proven otherwise.

the second dryad protector of the summer pines, falling petals, spring moss and Sakura garden

"You can't just sit here and do nothing about this any longer Ilrune we want an answer to these monsters before our home trees get damaged now" spoke the second spirit

"Hello sister and friends we are the protectors of the Sakura forest I'm Limona of the spring moss this is Sparrow of summer pines , Inona of falling petals, Sakura of the Sakura Gardens"

"Can we get back to discussing how to deal with these creature are wrecking our forest you promised to defend king Ilrune" practically spat the word like it was poison

Though he was unconcerned about all of this casually drinking his drink something he wasn't even offering to anyone else.

"As I told you sparrow unless they attack us or you can show me one of these beasts we have nothing to decide. Now what did you people need ah Kylee's it has been a wail"

' _I haven't even known this one for five minutes and I already know he's corrupt'_ ' though something seemed off how do they know an infamous pirate so well Narrowing my eyes at the dark elf.

Kyle's herself seemed to almost flinch at six eyes on her. "Hay Ilrune kind of lost my ships to beast men speaking of we need help with-"

Ilrune just raised his hand to stop her " I will tell you what I have told sparrow and Inona here we currently are dealing with another issue so we don't have time for rumors of strange creature or some small band of raiders" waving his hands about

Naruko was not too happy about shooting up "small my village was almost wiped out by three legions of beast men" I pated Naruko on her shoulder getting her to relax a little though still very agitated.

"Regardless this does not change my standing though if you new friends wish to they are free to investigate these beasts in the wood. Now i believe it is getting late how about we pick this up later though you are all free to say the night good evening" elegantly standing and leaving the room before anyone could protest to it.

"Well this didn't go as plan" Limona sighed somberly

"I told you two it was pointless to come here if my mother was still alive she would have leveled this place by now" Sakuro spoke up hair rising up around her like snakes strange all three of the thought.

"So what did you guys want to ask Ilrune about before he went scouring off" asked Inona

"As my little spider put it her village was just attacked by three legions of beast men. Though we won the few men left of the kingdom army are in no condition or number to go on the offensive without leaving the village we were hoping to ask them to help us beat them back" patting Naruko on the head.

Limona nodded sagely "ah yes it is also part of the reason we came here though we can't leave this forest I believe we can help each other in a way. If you are willing to help with a slightly different beast problem"

"Well we have time let's hear this trouble you have" I smiled ' _well at least these five are willing to help hum maybe we should move their trees to Wington'_

"Good it all started a few weeks ago..

One agreement and several hours later

Standing in the room watching Naruko spare against a velvet double though I wish we could have more time to it. I know this invasion had to be taken care of which is why we left so quickly though I did leave a few royal guard type arachnoids to send stats reports of Wington.

'there shouldn't be much cable of take them out with base levels of scouts level 40, assassins level 50, drones level 60, warriors level 70 and royal guards level 80 nothing should be able to overwhelm them wail we are away' still he need to be careful how many he summoned at once due to the cost of a fair amount of Yggdrasil coins to make them stay as mercenary monster/summon. And the food cost to keep them from going feral.

Wail whey usually wouldn't die of old age in game they still need to eat every so often. Or risk going in to a hunger frenzy which would be bad for several reason. Which is why there was no avoiding bring some of the beast men meat with him just in case it was worrying enough having to deal with shadow being more active as of late. Watching Naruko do great though there private training would have to be cut short one of the reason Nyarken was against traveling. There was only so much they could do every day to train to avoid having to [gate] back to his home web under Wington.

' _Yet we need to find the clans at the very least before returning home'_

Why was shadow so set on finding the web clans must be a reason though perhaps this alone made him want to put it off. Even if he could feel the faint calling of his kin. In hiss and screeches the old tongue only arachnoids could speak.

Trying to understand it he was so lost in thought he didn't notice Naruko outing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sensei is something wrong you had this horrifying look just now" hearing the concern in Naruko voice made him wonder why would he looked horrified.

"Fine thought we should get some sleep if were are going to find these creatures tomorrow" quickly getting to bed with an eight edged assassin hiding on the roof just in case.

Inner mind Dream

* * *

Asura awake again in the cavern observing the fog around him something felt different though he was unsure what. Walking over to see the view of the valley below hearing the sounds of a living jungle. Just standing here seemed nostalgic of better days before players started to quite the game and leave the guild. Either for lack of time or real life a choice of fantasy versus reality

"Or is it just what you tell yourself to make it feel better because where we are right now seems quite real to me can't you smell the musk of the marsh hear the clicking life of the forest or feel the warmth on your skin" turning my head to see shadow silhouette in the fog.

"What did you need now shadow I kind of dealing with high elves again I'm glad none were added to spirals parlor. Though the dark, sun and snow elves are quite fun to read over their lore in game" contemplating my knowledge of them form Yggdrasil.

"I just wanted to chat why you think I have ulterior motive every time I drag you in here. Just because last time felt the need to show you my perspective" speaking with a curiosity mixed with mischievous tone.

"What is there to chat about it truly obvious the elf leader is hiding something with a high possibility of corruption. Or is this about the whispering earlier"

Shadow seemed to hum at this moving around in the fog picking up something and flipping through what sounded like paper. Watching the silhouette turn back my way chuckling to himself.

"I'll be honest I haven't heard the language in a long time since we were level thirty or was it forty. It very old and generally unneeded to communicate through I suspect the clan hive is close by."

Good to know still why I was hearing it in the first place nothing like this happened in game. Still the hive could be dangerous if not approached carefully maybe I could find then and the beast the dryads were talking about.

"No really at most they might challenge us with a rite of challenge to prove our strength of survival it could be many things."

Glaring at shadow who I know was just smirking back "can you stop just reading my mind"

Chuckling with myth "kind of hard not to unless you feel like letting me out once and awhile"

Bring up a question why hasn't he tried to take control sooner most manage or story about a spilt of inner struggle like bleach did. Feeling shadow annoyec form this comment and something else though I couldn't read it to well before it vanished.

"I told you before I could easily fight you down but wail I hate the analogy hollow ichigo was right about a kind of horse and king." pausing as he circled in the mist of the cave eye glowing all the wail.

"Let's say I did lie about it in a battle it is the worst kind of distraction which will get us killed and/or lose Naruko trust so in the end we would just get in each other's way getting nothing done . And you would pop back up at the worst time unlike me you couldn't even stay quiet for a few minutes stuck inside your own head. One thing I will never do is risk our death for foolish decision. Because you are a part of me parasite just as I am now and forever a part of you."

Those words echo loudly out of the cavern scaring bird below in to flight yet there was a strange finite edge to them of certainty in them terrified me on some level. The link between them proved he wasn't lying there was no deceit at all but this couldn't be it. No personality would just vanish Asura know he wouldn't he must have something planned yet there was just no proof. Though it could just all be a ploy to keep him from leaving was it.

"Firstly neither of us knows how we got here in the first place let alone genius it could be any number of things form just a natural phenomenon to some highly powerful being with no inkling as to how to begin getting back. second even if you did I wouldn't let you leave without me and third I don't want anything but for you to realize if I really wanted out of here you would be stuck here 24/7.. Just remember what we are" pulling both hands on my shoulders.

"Hold up you're not pushing me again?!" panicking trying to move back from the edge. It was horrible to wake up to pulse I didn't feel like testing the theory of dying if you die in your dreams.

"Relax I was just annoy with you before this will feel much better than getting pushed off a cliff just trust me…you do trust your shadow right?" holding my shoulder while he started to sing something I couldn't understand. Feeling really sluggish for some reason paralyzed even eyelid feeling heavy.

The world seemed to vanish into a void with red dot like stars and a beautiful melody playing all around. As a hug moon rose up shining brightly as webs seemed to spread out form the moon everywhere across the stars linking them all in one blinding flash.

Naruko pov

* * *

As the rays of the sun beamed down on her face she tried to roll over in vain before waking up to see the strange mix of tree and building. What made it strange was the wood was not cut off of the trees but rather it was like the buildings were built incorporating the trees into and around them. Making for a more open concept then she was use to in her small home.

Stretching and rise up the blonde could see lord Nyarken still asleep smiling though quickly showing as she turned to the dark elves tried to destroy her home. Apparently already up doing something when asked about said it was part of her daily magical exercise. Probably evil in nature stupide witch she grumbled lightly glaring

Ignoring the monster in elven skin she got to work making breakfast with the help of her mother's teachings fish fillet with scrambled eggs and corn form the market in town.

It wasn't long before Nyarken awake glancing around the room. Before getting up to join klyee at the table. Though he seemed different in an almost unnoticeable way. Perhaps was just him feeling more tranquil without the soldiers around. Not on edge and tense back at the village she know the feeling herself.

Making small talk about the plan to help the Trillioris and the other dryads. Not five minutes after they finished eating Iefyr and twelve guards showed up.

"Hello sir Nyarken we came by on word of the king heard you were looking in to these rumors of monsters lurking in the woods. And has sent me to help you on your search should you have need though we doubt it still better safe than sorry" seeing even Iefyer had a sword at his side

Upon closer inspection these were not normal guards they had seen around town armed with long bows, arming swords and kit shields covered in a mix of leather and half plate armor. All of which had the tell tail shine of magically enchanted gear. But most notably all of them had silver filled flasks commonly used to coat weapon with alongside poison which could do the same. Which would be too weird...

If elves were known for use it being honorable warriors appalled dirty tactics and she didn't like the gilt in their eye. Stranger still Ilrune had sent them to help on their search who just yesterday didn't even have time to hear them out.

"Ah how generous of him I don't see a problem with your help so long as you don't get in our way" master politely commented back with a steel to his voice

"Don't worry we won't hinder you much we just need to make sure you don't interfere with our patrols in the area might think your dangerous" as his words came out the last bit seemed off.

Glancing at lord Nyarken with worried eyes yet unwilling to alert the stranger who seemed to share her sense of caution silently signaling her to be on guard. So they head out to find the trail of destruction the dryads told them able.

"Well then let us be off the faster this is down the better" master words seemed no edge with they quickly left town with Iefyer and his men trailing.

It took some time to find the area sparrow told us about arriving at one spot clearly the site of a large battle. Scorch marks all over along with long gashes and slash marks. Kneeling down to look closer at the damage noticing what looked to be an elven arrow stuck in the ground with liquid silver polling around the shaft. But silver was not too useful unless you were hunting monster weak to silver like vampires or the like.

Freezing up at the sound of swords slowing being draw slowly out of there sheaths and bow strings being drawn back. As footsteps appeared her of four armored men though she could make out the other getting approached as well.

"Well looks like Carmiran got sloppy again how hard is it to steal a few relics from demon dogs" spat the noble

"Sorry about this but the king doesn't like monster hunters for hire getting mixed up in his state of affairs" spoke up Iefyr grandly glancing over her shoulder to seeing four of the guard each with draw weapons to herself, master and kylee.

"Still it is tragic all of you were sadly slay by the beast you were hunting and we could do nothing to save you all" spoken nobly as if he was talking to the dead with remorse and pain all the wail with a twisted grin on his face.

"Though I suppose we could overlook this if you just leave and never return. Or better yet tell them you couldn't find anything what do you say Kylee we will even pay you as usual" glaring at the ex-captain though this kind of backhanded deals didn't honestly surprised me.

Grubbing about dirty rotten snakes.

Not even acknowledging us just intently looking at the third member of their group holding up a bag of coins. Rage filled naruko at this how dare they glancing master way for a plan as much as I know I could take them they were close to her level. With poisoned weapons no doubt what they were doing hanging back.

Who in response stood up taller in his drider form taking in the guards around him? Gaining the attention of the noble who seemed surprised. Winking her way uncaring for the blades and arrow pointed his way.

Master next words were harsh and cold with a dark edge he never used before. A darkness she had only gleamed when he entered battle and seemed to become a whirlwind of death both close up and from afar. Only now I could swear his eye beamed crimson even as he spoke slowly and menacingly.

"You seem to misunderstand kylee is my subordinate not the other way around and I have been waiting for an excuses to get rid of flies like you. So sure they own the world only to find yourself in a spider's web"

The noble just laughter smugly like he was untouchable overflowing with arrogates. "Kill me and the king will never help you. If I fail to return by noon all of you will be wanted for murder of the king's son. Besides your outnumbered and at blade point I might add. So just take the money and leave before I change my mind"

To those words master seemed to change ever so slightly with a dark glint changing into a kind of foreboding air the made her shiver even though those eyes weren't pointed at her with eye she had only seen on kylee as she talked about torment and murder. Then it was like he just vanished and all four guards around him dropped to the floor as they bleed out but master was nowhere to be seen.

Gathering in her amazement of lord Nyarkens skills and power before. Taking advantage of their shock Naruko moved with lightning speed kunai in hand stabbing the closest one in the neck. Before he even hit the ground Naruko was springing to the next one disarming the second when he swung wildly. Taking his sword and running him through as he cried out in pain. Just barely noticing the danger speeding at her defecting an arrow.

Blades sparking as she deflected a blow throwing a faint left upward swing only to drop to a knee and rise up a second blade under his guard which he stepped back and paired follow up strikes. Kicking out to get some distinct only to block a down word slash.

Finally crossing blades with the third as he tried to push Naruko back which was just long enough to bring up her own second blade right through his helmet slot in to the forehead. Defecting another two arrow form the last guard close to her.

Something happened Naruko was unsure what had but the next moment fire was all around the clearing blazing with sweating heat. All around them was now a sea of flames quickly spreading glancing around to see were lord Nyarken went. In her shock and wonder three arrows flow at her but two bounced off her armor wail the third pierced her shoulder in a weak spot. Forcing again she rushed up to the archer with wind follow and ability boost active.

Rushing up to Chopping the bow in twain with her short swords. Followed by jumping on to and over the guard shoulders like a spring board stumbling mid draw. She know she couldn't stay in this fire for long so twisting midair unleashing her spell [rain of dagger].

Ass the guard screamed out unable to move encircled by fire. Naruko Rolling away through the flames blocked her sight as the roar of the flames made it impossible to make out anything faint of what was happening having to the other. Covering her mouth and try and get distance away from the heat.

Forlorn at her lack of any ice or water magic but she doubt it would help if this was truly magical in nature. Looking around for any sign of master or kylee frantically trying to get out of the range of the blaze. Coughing as the fire quickly grow out of control it became apparent running wouldn't be enough to escape this wild fire. Walls of heat and smoke rising up all around her wounding what was happening why sensei had vanished. Sprinting to get out of the blaze but with no way out any clear way out of the blaze without jumping through a flame wall.

Frankly looking for a way out of the blaze finally looking up though this was a bad idea with all the smoke. But looking like the only way out of this mess pulling the hood of her armor up around her mouth and nose thanking master in a whisper as he changed chakra to her legs.

Jumping up to one tree then quickly jumping to another hurrying to get to breathable air. Wincing in pain as a few flames got to close though unwilling to just die here. Remembering master words echoing in her mine. But soon the pain in her legs was too much wounding how this fire was so strong to be felt through her armor when even the arrow Bareilly hurt. Shock to see the fire had somehow burned through magic armor were even poison and enchanted arrows failed.

This proved to be a mistake as she lost constrain falling into the fire below. Trying to minimize the pain by Rolling to above this magical heat. Though still grunting as the flames burned her skin once more. But the training was greatly paying off as she powered through it trying to navigate through the inferno.

Rolling to the right once more she could feel the heat though unable to stand from the painful agony shooting up her legs and sides. Losing consciousness even as she fought to stay awake till faint footsteps drew close a shadowy shape standing over her hidden by the bright blaze behind agony blurring her sight.

"Master..arken" whispering fighting just to speak everything hurt before blacking out.

* * *

End of part 2

 **Dryads protector of the forest**

Trillioris of winter trees level 31/age 310

Limona of spring moss level 33/age 330

Sparrow of summer pines level 35/age 351

Inona of falling petals level 38/age 389

Sakura of sakura gardens level 46/age 460

(Side note: I'm adding this as I don't think it will be revealed in story but it will build the world and lore I may add more at the end of each chapter as needed)

 **Legend of The Sakura forest** : though most of the trees in the forest are acutely maple, pine or other trees with some known for growing moss most of the year. At the center of this forest lays a beautiful garden of sakura trees were ironically a human women named Sakura came to and created a circle of natural druid and natural sprites could grow in paces and love. Even granting some trees growth into dryads with a rare talent for healing and growing plants.

It was at one time much bigger till part of the island broke off and sank into the sea. Creating was is now four or so islands called the broken isles of prion (or the broken isles by those who don't see it as a real kingdom by main islanders being made up purely of demi-humans) but Killing may of the dryads called it home in the process. Now only five still know how to roam freely so long as they don't leave the forest or risk losing their connection with their home tree keeping them alive.

It is said Sakura claimed to come here to atone for bad choices in a past life about a boy with a crush on her who get killed by a promise to bring back some else she once loved. Since then she defend the forest and lived a fair and peaceful life. Till her death at age 203 It is said somewhere in this garden of sakura trees there is a status created by the dryads of their mother Sakura. And in front of this status is a pond so pure and crystal clear it can heal any injury or cure any cures. And if you are pure of heart said to have the power to bring a love one back to life.


	7. Chapter 2 part 3

Authors note: I don't own either Naruto or overlord respectively

firstly I would like to thank all you that have Favorited or are following the story I would thank Paxloria for a comment on my summary and sorry I had to go back to check on something. really MonkeyDGabry leaving a comment with out even reading a story just why moving on. also did a little editing on past chapters to take out any miss spellings I might have missed now that I had a bite of time to go back over it. the problem is I just do have access to a good spell checking program most of the time so I have to do that myself which a bate reader could help with if I could honesty find one. might put time in to finding another one when I have so spare time form classes.

Chapter 2 part 3 meeting new people

* * *

Nonchalantly gazing at the already dead guards in any normal situation this would be a bad spot being outnumbered by the king's elite guards. Not counting the noble son spitting at this there was nothing noble about the elf. Especially not one was clearly a crooked thief that blackmailed, lied, threatened and bully to get his way.

Striding up to kill Iefyr feeling a rare rush of anger he wouldn't mind it was a descent tactic. But they failed to realize or just didn't know of time freeze spells as none of them had counter measures or they would not have thirty stab wounds in them along be missing all there potion and weapons. Best not to waste resources if possible now what to do about the noble elf hissing in furry.

He tried to hurt his Naruko and for doing so he was tempted to let kylee have her way with the man. On second thought it sounded like a really good idea or he could educated the fool himself and no one would hear him scream here. Grinning evilly stopping mid crawl as something just moved putting his senses on high alert.

Turning to see a kitsune in a suit holding a katakana which radiated power all his sense told him to move as he jumped out of the way of burst of flame under him last location. Using [true phantom sight] to see the opponents stats stopping momentarily. As time already frozen slowed do even more sluggish his brain racing to understand how this was possible. Eye locking and the powerful max level enemy now trying to burn him to death not stopping for a moving least he risk getting to know what getting his skin burned off.

This kitsune had a huge supply of magic and far more health points then he did on magic alone there was no way to win a draw out fight. If the way this fox was just snapping his fingers to spout geysers of flames was any indication. It would be a challenge even up close with how fast they were caster not even stopping to call out the name of the attack. But it would mean death fighting at rang away like this as he could even stop to catch his breath. Quickly glancing around right he also had to be careful of Naruko and kylee dame it keep a safe distance from them. This was almost an impossible fight against level one hundreds the difference between support and arch mage like this was noticeable. If not deadly for even the single slip up going all out wild be ideal here however.

He couldn't even go all out for two reason one the time stop would wear off and two doing so would endanger Naruko she just was not ready to fight this kind of enemy. Desperately trying to think up a workable strangely if Greivis hunter was here this would be do able Greivis would probably love fighting a caster like this. Cursing as the fox started to move body reacting on instinct move location three different times. Feeling the strain of prolonged use of near precognition sight taking careful note of the fire bursts.

At least seven tier magic with a definite mastery of fire and wind. Combined with the speeds he was attacking other classes to shorten casting time to a split seconds. But there was another problem watching as the blast of elemental fire was way too large a burst to be normal. Even with Meta magic which could only mean one thing with the huge draw on energy a world disaster. The only class holder he ever heard of having this was part of Ainz Ooal Gown but he was no kitsune. What was more concerning was he had never fought one but the absurd damage output of them well known.

Mistakenly stopping as another blast started to shot up already feeling the heat but he wouldn't be fast enough.

' _Teleport now'_ screamed a voice

Watching in shock as he teleported but how ' _thank me later survive now'_ teleporting again just next to the kitsune pulling out basilisk nightmare thanks to shadow. Swinging out stopping and jumping back as a wave of red and blue raided out of his form in waves.

Taking aim and shooting a bolt as another burst shot up the fox thought he was safe only to recoil in pain as the crossbow bite into his shoulder from where the bolt had landed. Swing back around clashing blades in vicious but well-practiced clash of blades with the fox unable to get another good hit in. distracted by the flaming sword he did see the three tails whipping Nyarken back with a burst of burning pain. Along with a few cracks on his skin like exoskeleton rolling right as his land to above the hellfire mine scored his side. Painting with sweat already the area was getting covered in an inferno of heat. Shadow moving for him as velvet double moving in to attack from all sides.

But it was a stalling tactic at best hiss fine if i can't have my fun then at least I can help out Naruko taking aim at the noble but again getting interrupted by a tsunami of flames forcing him to jump away. Cursing as the trees was burned to cinders in a flash eye locking on to Naruko he couldn't wait any longer. Being forced to drop the time stop or risk Naruko getting caught in the fire.

Glaring at the kitsune with rage "so what exactly did I do to you I'm trying to kill an annoying fly here" trying to by himself time as healing talismans were activated by shadow.

" I can sense you negative emotion from here and I can no longer let you near Naruko I won't allow her to be used again by you or that accursed clan" at superhuman speed he rushed forward with his katana drawn out deflecting the first blow left coming back for a violent hammer strike only to got knocked back a step no seeing a quick way to end the stalemate I dropped under the swing even off the branch web swinging up and around the fox's unprotected back swinging basilisk with a silent greater storm strike unleashing a special skill to burst out a toxic aura for a short time to double damage and poison even those with high resistance to venom.

The fox turned to late as my weapon dug deep into his shoulder [super tier magic basilisk king awaken: nightmare terror-let all those who meet your gaze petrify and freeze in place to feed your soulless hunger now tear asunder.] the area lit up ever as the katana cut deep into my midsection coughing up blood. But I smiled as the fox was blasted back getting flung through trees like paper as the ethereal form of a huge monstrous basilisk took shape biting and clawing at its prey. To my shock the kitsune grow in size to match the monster my special skill/magic of my guild weapon truly turning in to a nine tailed fox.

But I have other concerns mainly biting back a screaming as the blade burned my side fighting through the pain to reach down a pull it out red blinded me for a minute as the fire died down. But I was far too low even after using [spider queen's spirit silk] to heal more than half. Throwing the sword in to my inventory as it burned my hand. Glaring at the giant monster of a fox with absolute furry. Though I was somehow turning away against my will.

' _Now is not the time for this where is Naruko and Kylee_ ' the words made my heart drop turn in dread but there was too much fire and smoke everywhere it was impossible to see let along hear through the inferno. Cursing as kylle dropped down next to me without thinking I grabbed her.

"Where is Naruko" my voice was strange almost like two people talking at once but was forgotten in the mess around us.

"Couldn't get to her boss but I saw someone dragging her away. We need to move now boss" her voice was panicked for probably the second time in her life even the pirate queen was truly afraid.

"Just put out the fire then and let's find her" the kylee with crazy eyes started back breaking free. Grabbing the collar of my clothes

"I can't whoever is doing this is way past my league and many past yours judging by those gut wound so let's go we are leaving" yelling out in panic

"No we are not leaving without Naruko-

But before either of us could react a gate opened up as long mantis like arms reached out pulling us inside. As the nine tailed fox was left to battle the giant monster in the fiery ruins of the woodlands around them. Two titans of pure energy struggling for dominance over the other.

Naruko pov

* * *

Pain was the first thing she felt waking struggling to raise her head to taking in the primitive if not clean room of what appeared to be a hut of some kind. Looking around to try and locate her gift from lord Nyarken but it didn't appear to be in the room. Grimacing before looking down so she she had on a basic shirt, pants and shoes. Thought she appeared to be banged up.

The dull throb assaulted her as she struggled to stand for a moment. Thinking of what her next course of acting should be before hearing the door open as someone looking to be in elf armor party at least walked in acting on instinct Naruko jumped silently on to the ceiling. Watching as the strange people came in to the hut.

"Look there is no way the kid is up yet frankly with those burns it's a miracle we could heal her at all"

Spoke up the first one with fur clock, patch work pieces of different Martials for armor and bright red eyes. Framed by spiky brown hair tipped black at the edges with dog like ears on his head.

"Yet she's already up just like I said I want my five sliver now"

"Fine here's your stupid silver"

The other one hand midnight black hair with the same kind of eyes and dressed in what looked like a healer robes and coat. Both of them were very muscular and at least six feet tall.

One of them sniffed the air "you can come down now we just want to talk-realizing the element of surprise was up she jumped down with ability boost and wind follow. Dropping right onto the first one knocking him to the ground. But not feeling any weapons on him so she bolted out the door to see a strange village with giant people (6' 5" feet tall to Naruko 4'7") walking around some of them stopping to look at her.

Panicking she turn to jump on the roof only managing to grab on the edge before falling back to the ground groaning as she gripped her sides. Still forcing herself to stand up casually watching those around her.

"Well no not too bad for being half dead when I found ya not more than two days ago" whipping over to the speaker tall like the other. Amazon like women bulging with musical but pure red fiery hair eyes and even smoky black and crimson red fur on her right arm wait no this clawed hand was her right arm. Dressed in some kind of patchwork armor like the rest.

"You got some spunk to you kid what's your name just call me Rez everyone else does" flashing a razor sharp toothy grin. Though Naruko was still on guard all of these people looked strong.

"Naruko where is my armor and weapons" in a defensive stance though red just laughed hardly.

"Oh relax kid unlike those dame backstabbing knife ears we aren't going to bite at least unless you bite first see what I did there" I just gave her a black stare as the other to came out of the hut.

"Rez it's a horrible joke we all keep telling you just because we are cursed doesn't mean you came go around making bad jokes" spoke up the healer as the other guy held his head.

"kid did you have to hit so hard ugh my head" he grumbled much to my confusion about what was going on now.

"Oh suck it up Riges you guys just don't have a good sense of humor. now why do we go talk in my place I'm sure you have question and we really need Bergeron to look you over to see how your healing just follow me Naruko-oh and welcome to the hellion clan village" whistling over a huge dogs that Naruko mistook for horse for a minute

Later with Nyarken

* * *

Awakening alone in the dark cavern it was jarring to stand as the dulled pain slowly faded after Applying another 9th tier healing talisman. Remembering the hug man it's like arm that frayed them inside the gate. Scanning his surroundings for danger still steaming form the ambush.

Yet it was how that was possible that scared him Some random max level player with counter Measures to time stop along with a huge well of mana and master of fire that could take on his trump card that was designed to take out level 100 raid groups.

What was truly bad was that not wish upon a star would be inaccessible for five days wail basilisk king recharged. Looking around for said crossbow that was nowhere in sight neither was Kylee feeling annoyed at this.

"Where is that dark elf if she tried to steal my weapon" hissing in outrage eyes narrowed.

''As _much as we would like to blame the pirate this was not her handy work take a look around. Douse this place seem familiar'_

With curiosity I took shadows the hint looking around the cavern complex Webs patterns lined the walls with pheromones of insects all around. Scowling as something clicked in my mind settled on bitterness.

"Those dame traitors soled me out" yelling out rushing to exist the area. Only to have to jump over a trap of metal spiked jaws snapping shut.

 _'Sneaky it would seem there using the rite of passage against us'_

Noticing a shape appearing from the deeper tunnels wearing a mix of silk, clothes and armor. With notable more spider like then humanoid wearing a mask bug to hide their face. Thinking much about it I rushed up to them pinning them to the ground. Rage filled eyes glaring at the arachnoid that demanded they speak or feel my wrath.

"Wait my lord don't kill me I'm just a messenger. From the council here to tell you-gah struggling to breathe

"I have no idea where one of my very important minions is let alone if they still live. my personally hand crafted weapon that I spent years making perfect is missing along with a rebellious lack that needs punishment for failing one simple job and possible theft of said weapon. So give me one good reason why I should listen to a web clan lackey that has clearly broken oath "I spat at the now very frightened spiderling.

Taking out a slick book "Uh the high council humbly apologizes for any inconvenience caused by that most troublesome fox. But he threatened us with annihilation if you want you follower and weapon they are hidden among this maze-

Taking a big gulp of air nervously look at the between the book and my ever narrowing eyes with dread.

-so all you have to do is get through this maze of rite and find them along the way or find them at the finish falling that. Though as an offering of good faith if you still feel upset. Feel upset oh no... Take it out on this humble messenger"

Shrinking into the ground as much as possible in fear just realizing he got turned into a scape goat.

 _'I say we kill this weakling right not as a start'_ that idea sounds very tempting tightening his hold on the creature below him. Almost ready to end them right before there a visage of Naruko beaming smiling flashed through his mind.

Pulling back with shaky hands 'right I'm not monster control it' repeating that is his head. Sighing at the situation rethinking it over as much as he wanted to be angry the fox was powerful enough that he doubted even his trump card kill it. If anything the kitsune was only injured though now it was missing its melee weapon remembering that he went in to his inventory.

First pulling out a gauntlet of high energy absorption and fire resistance thought it didn't have many uses in Yggdrasil. It was good enough to allow for punching fire elementals so it might help with the sword reaching back into the void he pulled out the sword the was no longer on fire but glowing red hot as if trying to activity burn him.

[Phantom spider eye] [Eight eyes of Arachne]

With the seventh and ninth tier analyzing spells to discern what the sword did. Finding that firstly it would only allow a person with a karma score of neutral or positive to wield it without getting burned. Second was that it boost magic and MP stats by a lot along with mana regeneration speed. Third it was a divine class item designed to boost the offensive and defense magic of kitsunes especially flame caster.

"Wait don't kill me I can be useful and even if you must kill me please use anything but that I have Pyrophobia" shaking in fear shouting out like his life depended on it. I just sweat dropped right so what to do with this guy I was out of the mood for killing him still I was angry with being blindsided.

Looking over the design of his armor an idea occurred to me. [Greater create: magic item] watching in amusement as they freaked out only to find that there armor hand changed to match light armor of my scouts with my symbol on it.

"Alright you want to live your part of my web now betray me and you will feel the. What it's like to have this blade in your gut" trying to be as menacing as possible.

"Yes sir I'm Archy Wender thanking you for not killing the messenger" I just patted him on the shoulder. Turning to the three passageways in front of us glad I have personally traveled through lightning fangs maze on the first floor of spiral's parlor. He was a master at building maze so much so that he was famous for creating maze game challenges. I hoped this would be nothing compared to that.

Carefully taking the lead burning sword in hand frankly this weapon was great against high negative karma beings like insectoid. Push I was still vindicated about having my guild weapon taken from me. Using [phantom spider eye] to easily spot traps along to tunnels though it was quickly looking like this would take a wail of traveling for what felt like hours.

"Exactly how big is this maze Archy" glancing back at my now scout happy to follow along.

"Well it goes under most of the forest with veins reaching out past it under the fairin mountains and exist to the forest above so it hard to say but i think the deepest it runs in about two hundred feet under the forest lord" sighing right ok this will take a just dodging poison darts as we past a pressure plat.

With a shaken up Archy nearly dodging that looked afraid "try not to die on me" I spoke before moving ahead with the spiderling rushing to catch scanning around spotting traps lining the hallway in such a way that only those with dark vision could spot them. Taking time to identify each traps like poison darts, bear trap (like the first one), false floors, falling rocks, swinging blades and the like. In this tight winding hallway along stepping up to the first one to disable it.

Back in hellion clan village

* * *

Naruko stared in awe at the clans men as they round hellhounds though the village which looked smaller on first glance then it actually was. As they gave a tour of the village or rather five villages so closer together that it counted as one large intricate village with a small town feel. along the way to the dining hall though she bit back a grimace along the way she was still slightly hurt feeling the throb of pain when she overextend herself.

Getting a look concerned glaze out of Bergeron "as a dedicated healer I still say you should take a day to recover before doing anything strenuous kid"

Naruko glared at Bergeron "I'm 18 that is a grown adult in quarry throne not a kid" pouting still trying to get use to riding this huge hound that seemed the same size as a horse. Still looking around there size seemed to variety but there seemed to be two main size the mounts and the hound ones.

Though she wonder why the one came right up to her without much explanation like they were old friends. It was strange but on some level it felt like they had meet before. Despite never seeing a hellhound in her life. Let along friendly when they were spoke of as vicious monster that breathed fire and brought disaster.

Rigs seeing her confusion spoke up "you know they use to be much smaller but after the seven heroes came and granted us these dangerous artifacts to guard. We found out one of them altered our pet hellhounds making them mount sizes. Though some only grow a little other like wild jaws here grow larger."

As if understanding it though not really she didn't know much about the seven heroes only that they were said to rise when the seventeen terror tides rose up to bring ruin to the land. Everyone had heard the tails of them one form seven different people. Human, dragon, a half demon, demi humans, and even two other though most of their involvement seemed to be cut out for some reason.

"Were two of them really demi-humans" it was a hurtful question but the last fight with so many that seemed like mad Zealots dead set on turning the other races into food, toys or slaves made her view kind of biased as master said.

Rez sighed loud enough to be heard from the front coming to a stop as they reach the long stretching dining hall that was at least three story tall. Turning to look the ninja right in the eyes. Orbs filled with sadness and regret.

"Yes one was some the kind lion man Craver Grimra and the other was a shy goat girl violet Grimra. My parents told me of what happened to them at least before the elf raiders killed them." looking down

"Sorry to hear that" though she didn't expect the rage filled look form the leader.

"No need they were scum frankly I Stopped being their child when this curse awakened. Guess when it was found out one of the titan blood tainted me I was dead to them the hypocrites" raiding the beast arm.

The blonde looked away unsure how to respond to that she had once know that feeling of hate. But not in this life at least though feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked back to the leader.

"Back to your question there were two demi-human as part of the group of seven heroes a hundred year back or so though. They meet a tragic end after finishing off the leftover minions of the titans which I found out made up the leadership of terror tides. They were cotch between the rising tension between the humans and expanding beast men empires at the time. Having seen how powerful they both sides fearing they would turn on them. Ultimately dyeing in the battle of the broken isles of prion as did many on both sides. In fact I hear their kids got a major ax to grind against humans if rumors are true"

Leaving a melancholy mood over the group though Naruko was unsure what to make of the vague it made it easier to see being possible still sounded like a fairy tale.

"Let's just say my parents would put me in the same boat as them thought I hear they were good people for a few different version now why don't we get inside I hungry"

Quickly rushing them all inside were a huge feast was being held or what looked like one. The place was messy and chaotic at best with simple wood tables and chairs though. The people were eating mostly civilly abet barely with the drinking makes and arm wrestling going on in the background.

"Come on kid don't want to miss out on the grub" riges shouted practically dragging her along must to her annoyance about being called a kid.

Trying to get through the chaotic dining hall while taking in all the sights and sounds. After finally getting a tray of food and getting a seat near the three. Getting to see a hug range of a buffet to pick from after eating a little she felt better if only a little.

"Now that that's out of the way I should let you know about our knife eared troubles. Now normally we don't much like there shady king or his -air quoting-perfect kingdom but we use be able to get along without having to fight them as his son no doubt told you when he tried to kill your group" scorn entering her voice slamming down her mug.

"So what changed is it the beast men or... Letting the question hang in the air waiting for rez to proceed even if she looked ready to take someone head off.

"We don't really know the beast men have tried attack us but they found out that's a bad chose every time they show up. Regardless just a few weeks ago they started trying to steal the artifacts the seven heroes left us to safeguard. After we told them we weren't selling them." rubbing her temple

Rige pick up "but well they don't take no for an answers so we have had to start fighting them off by force. Though we could use the help facing them how about it"

Being caught off guard by the off but seeing the steely resolve in their eyes. Though Naruko felt that she need to find master Nyarken something went wrong in that battle even if she didn't know what it was. Fear of him being in trouble filled her heart but turn between helping them it was the right thing to do.

"I don't know I need to find lord Nyarken he could be in danger" hesitant to answer conflicted by the two decision

Rez just laughed to her companions' confusion "well I can appreciate that spark of will how about this. A deal till we find you master or any leads on where he went to you help us to stop the knife ears from stealing our treasures and we will train you in return even let you keep Akuma you rode on earlier as a gift." holding out her hand

After seeing the treachery of the elves it seemed foolish to blindly trust them. But nothing about rez or her tribe seemed shady or out of place in fact she was actually quite fun to chat with on the way through her jokes needed sharping.

"How about I think about it and give you an answer tomorrow that is when I should be fully recovered right Bergeron." as much as her sense of justice screamed at her to do help. But feeling the armor was a reminder of the kindness her master had shown her and her village.

"Yes a good night sleep and another healing potion should be enough to fix you up" in a safely manner the healer spoke up.

Though rez pulled her into a hug "then it's a deal and in the morning you can make your chose. Though I would really appreciate your help after all I remember my ally's unlike these knife ears" Naruko was squirming to get out of the bear hug but failing at rez monstrous strength.

Next day

It was strange how getting the hellion clan was really feeling just like home getting out of bed feeling her foot bomb into something. Groggily looking down to see the midnight black fur of the hellhound with a fiery line down his back. Head rising to look at the blonde ruby red eyes locking with her own. Before jumping up to lick her face which was fairly easy given that Akuma stood about the same height as Naruko. Cursing her short height once yesterday the hound mount apparently it took a strong bond to Naruko for some reason. Or a soul bond as rez called it she still didn't understand what that meant but the dog wouldn't leave her side.

"Ok enough it good to see you too" hearing her words Akuma backed up barking guiding Naruko outside were she could see others already up and about getting to their daily routine. Naruko decided to find a succeed place to train with Akuma following wounding why the name sounded familiar. But put that aside as she found what looked like a training field dropping in to a stance and creating a few clones to being training.

' _Remember to train daily to improve and keep your skills sharp'_ practically hearing her master words ring in her ears. As she block a three punch combo and side stepped a stab from behind. Feeling her hairs on her neck stand up on end as she rolled out of the way of a blast of fire. Destroying the two clones glaring at Akuma who had an happily look at least till he saw her face looking confused before braking as if asking what was wrong.

Though the laughter only irked her further turning to see Rez bent over laughing. "Oh that good sorry...ha. But that can happen when your first bonding they are quite loyal. And will defend their master to death though they aren't to use to the idea of training."

"Thanks for the heads up" Naruko commented dryly giving a side glance at Akuma sitting at the ready panting puffs of fire.

kings mansion in Golovers

* * *

Iefyr sat before the throne of the spotless flora and wood building in the long table already feeling the displeasure of his king eyes Ilrune pricing right through his soul. Wincing in discomfort at the pain from shifting uncomfortable. Not only had Carmiran failed in the last mission to scout the surrounding were creature villages. But he had personally failed to take out a monster the young human and kylee in the chaos.

Worse all of the twelve elites and there gear was gone burned to ash in the fire on a simple extortion mission. All he had to do was get rid of a few pesky adventures and be done with it. Yet not only had that failed bodies nowhere to be found but the dryads were now bombarding the king with complaints of failing to control a forest fire with ruined a good chunk of forest. For the past day as he tried to delegated their anger with peace offerings

The deafening silence spoke volumes about how enraged his father was simply getting him those evil eyes. The shame overshadowed the pain of his burned body right now though perhaps there was some saving grace her right?

"Father I know that I- stopped by a hand slamming down the glass cracking it echoing in the deathly still room.

"Tell me do you know how we keep control of the forest here Iefyr...No then allow me to explain by careful balance as annoying as the uppity dryad can be they help us stay hidden. The werewolf abomination keep our border safe form fools... I gave you plenty of time to clear this solution to our new issue."

Turning to look at him harshly "father I am close I just need more-

"Enough excuses I am disappointed in you but this fire was not your fault so in light of that I will give you one more chance. Fail and your brother will be replacing you I want these were hellwolfs to hand over their weapons. I don't care how just get it done" the sharp edge practically cut right through the noble flicking as if burned again.

"And about the threat in the northeast shouldn't I" the cough stopped him turning to glare at his brother sparkling amber hair and piercing green and red eyes. Taping his staff on the ground.

"Don't worry about that brother we are handling that though we will need those weapons soon. This monster is proving to be totally immune to magic and is getting close to waking up" he wanted to punch that smug smile off his face but he already know what happened to his sister and brother that opposed the prodigal son they disappeared. Or at least that's what outsiders though but He know the truth and he wouldn't vanish like them getting up to leave plotting how to force the beast to submit to him.

* * *

End of chapter 2 part 3

 **Rez** alpha of the hellion clan

Were wolf: hell hound variant lv?

Job class

Fighter lv?

Shaman lv?

Warlord lv?

Cursed berserker lv?

 **riges** hellion clan pack leader

Were wolf: hell hound variant lv?

Job class

Fighter lv?

Berserker lv?

Monk lv?

 **Bergeron** hellion head healer

Were wolf: hell hound variant lv?

Job class

Fighter lv?

Cleric lv?

War cleric lv?

Akuma hellhound level?

bio: a reincarnation of Akuma name by his first master and partner kiba ninja hound born in to this new world without his master born in the family of wolfs kept by the cursed off spring of those who's blood have been tainted by the blood of one of the 47 titans. Shunned by the outside for their dark power but stronger than any normal human of the same level.


End file.
